A Different Beginning
by Aurora0628
Summary: What if J'onn was not able to Tell Her Again In Two Days? A new chapter twenty for the story. BMWW and SMWW **runs away and hides** :)
1. A Different Beginning

AN: It's my birthday so I am forgiven in advance if I have a little change of heart . Medical results have been great so far so I am trying to write again. Please be reminded though that you have to read Tell Me Again In Two Days. This is another version, a different Chapter Twenty.

A New Beginning

She adjusted her fake pair of eyeglasses as she surveyed her surroundings before taking a sip of morning coffee from a paper cup. She grimaced at the taste. It smelled like coffee, but the taste was awfully off.

She could hear the ragged breathing, the pulsating heartbeat of the joggers, what music they were listening to, even the gentle tapping of the rubber soles of their shoes on the concrete pavement as they jogged along the park. Some children were laughing with glee while playing with their parents, one was frantically crying because she could not have cotton candy this early in the morning. A couple a few tables away from where she sat were cuddling, but she could sense nervousness in the young man as he kept fidgeting with a small box that was carefully tucked away in the right pocket of his jeans.

The incessant click of shutters brought her attention to the left side of the park where a small group of photographers huddled, while a group of young students were busy typing away on the keyboards of the laptops, doing their assignments.

She sighed. Her senses were never this keen. And lately, she noticed that she was stronger than ever before. She was not like this more than six months ago, _before_…she closed her eyes.

She shivered as she remembered the day, it was more than half a year but it still affected her though not as pronounced than before. But she shook the sad sentiment and was thankful that she was given another chance.

Looking across from her, she remembered many months ago how surprised she was when Bruce suddenly appeared, apparently inviting himself to her breakfast, carrying a McDonalds takeout with him. She had to hide her partial amusement at his ill-fitting ensemble of a coat and a tie amidst the casually attired, though thankfully, oblivious people.

It was the last time she had conversed that long with him. Though he took advantage of the opportunity since the environment was not as formal to be construed as official, Bruce was more interrogative that morning than casual. She knew his purpose was to take down notes for investigation, or to aptly put it, de-briefing, rather than making small talk. She understood only too well that her friend…it was such a strange sentiment to refer to Bruce as her _friend_, as if there was something a little off with that…he was only concerned for her well-being, and the safety of the league and the people. After all, she had just summoned the bird of fire and…awoken from death for over a week by then. Who ever knew what danger she still posed?

She knew only too well that he and Kal, and maybe J'onn, were all responsible for her being delegated to the watchtower more than necessary. She did not mind, after all, there seemed to be a decrease in people, or beings, bent on world domination lately.

Then she remembered Kal…

When she came back, it was as if, he too was distancing himself from her. He would always ask how she was, in passing. But he never really talked to her.

Until three weeks ago…

It was her day off but since she missed patrolling, she donned her uniform and sat near the flames of Liberty. There were no more tourists around since it was late. She had the place all to herself.

There were several minor emergencies that night, none were life threatening. She was listening, waiting for another call when a thought and a feeling occurred to her.

There she was, atop the effigy…so very removed from the people below. So very different from the rest of the mortals._ So very alone_…

The feeling of cold death was pricking her skin, she remembered only too well what it was like.

Now, she was alive. But it seemed oddly that…there was a part of her that was missing. And that made her feel more isolated than before.

She composed herself when she felt him approach, he was a familiar sound flying through the air. With his red cape flapping with the wind, he slowly descended, with a little hesitation as if waiting for her approval.

"It's a beautiful night," she whispered.

He took it as a sign. He stood a few feet away.

"Yes." He looked down for a while before turning to her. "How are-"

"You've been asking that for…many times now," she sounded a little irritated. "I'm okay…I'm fine. I'm great!"

"Diana…"

She faced him. "I just need to be back there, Kal. You…Bruce…you both should stop treating me as if I'm going to die again."

At the dreaded word she felt him tense, a nerve on the side of his face twitched while his heart beat raced for a few seconds before falling back into its normal pace. He took a deep breath before taking a few steps towards her. His strong hands went to her sides to make her fully face him.

He was so close that she could see the bright blue specks that glimmered in his eyes.

"I just cannot lose you again."

She understood his feelings, they had been very good friends for a very long time, they had shared the best and the worst, through life and death. _And life once more…_

She lifted a hand to touch the side of his face.

"I promise you…you are not going to."

He touched the hand that was on his cheek, holding her hand into place and she was surprised as he turned his face to softly plant a kiss on her open palm.

Her heart was starting to beat erratically. But she did not and could not bring herself to pull her hand away. And she did not move either as he leaned towards her. All she did was look into the depths of his mesmerizing blue eyes as he moved closer and closer.

But he was her old friend…and this would change everything.

"Kal…" It was a benign attempt at a plea for him to stop. He did not.

She closed her eyes and then his lips met hers. And what she thought would be wrong, suddenly felt right. What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned unto something more, as she opened to him, as he explored and shook her very core.

With ragged breaths mingling, his arms went around her, his hands on her back, holding her close, as her own lay flat on his chest, feeling his pounding heartbeat under her palm.

Years of shrouded emotions were now laid bare in this honest moment, a moment that would alter what she once believed was true.

When he finally let go to look at her face with passion still in his eyes, a fleeting moment of a tinge of guilt, for reasons unknown, made her suddenly pull away.

"Diana…" he called out as she flew away.

Ironically, she wanted to be alone. And was thankful that he let her be.

And he did leave her alone, she thought with a little puzzled, as she took another sip of her coffee. Now he was somewhere out of earshot, safely out of reach on a mission that she sometimes thought he took to get away from her.

_First, he kisses me. The next morning, he acts as if nothing has changed…except for the fact that he is as aloof as Bruce could get. Then after a few days, he takes off…_

_Men!_

Good thing she could always depend on J'onn. And that reminded her that she was on monitor duty in the afternoon. With that, she finished her coffee.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The moment she stood up, he knew she was heading for the watchtower. He turned off the monitor when her vision was suddenly out of reach of one of his devices.

As he put on his uniform, he dismissed the pang of guilt. Guilt had no place in his mission, more so when the safety of the many were at stake, more so when the results of the initial tests they performed three months into her return were starting to support his theory that there was something more to her being alive. There just had to be a purpose why the gods decided to bring her back other than a reward for her loyal services, or to answer their plea.

He was sure there was something amiss. Like he was sure that he was not jealous at all when _the moment_ happened.

"Batman to watchtower…"

In a few seconds, the flickering lights disappeared, rendering the cave as dark as before. A figure moved in the background, as Alfred moved in to retrieve the empty coffee cup. His old face registered a smile full of regret as his gaze fell upon a small image of a very beautiful woman on the console.

He once thought she was the one to change his charge, the one to change their lives for the better. He believed she did too, but Bruce just would not let himself be happy.

And he feared that the worst was yet to come.


	2. More Than Friendship

More Than Friendship

"How were the locals?" J'onn asked as he stepped out of the chamber, to the viewing deck.

"So very unlike the last one who thought I was part of the entree."

"That is a marked improvement."

Superman had to smile at a remembrance as he stood next to the Martian. "Though...they wanted me to…prolong my stay and…" he felt a little embarrassed. "…and make a significant contribution to further their race."

J'onn chuckled. "Your medical results indicate that you are…more than capable of making the donation."

"I sincerely doubt Batman would approve." _Besides…I'm saving myself for someone…_

His eye immediately scanned the area for a face, a beautiful face that haunted his thoughts so much that even away on a mission...he could not help from thinking about her. And there she was. Her face was turned away from him, but his heart skipped a beat just the same.

"Are not the females as...comely?"

He was thinking out too loud that J'onn sensed his thoughts. "Not even close."

_So why haven't you talked to her again?_

_Last time…didn't turn out too well…_

_And that's supposed to stop you?_

_I don't know._

"Maybe, she's waiting for you."

He had to smile as she let out a small cry of triumph at the end of the ball game she and Wally were following on one of the monitors.

"How is she?"

"She's doing better than the first few weeks after…" J'onn pushed a few buttons before scans of her appeared on the screen before them. "Actually, she's doing better than ever…physically."

He sighed and remembered how it felt to have her in his arms and finally kiss her. It brought back precious memories from their untold past...memories of being enchanted at seeing her for the very first time. But the guilt that followed was just too much to bear that he could not even bring himself to be near her again.

"I can't…feel this way, J'onn…"

"Because of _him_." J'onn observed. "So you throw yourself on every goodwill mission available, to have the perfect excuse. Then…you are no different. You are just pushing her away just the same. "

Bruce was a very good friend and he could not do this to him. _But..._

She was laughing at some joke Ollie had. He loved to see how her eyes lit up, he loved to hear the sound of her voice…it drowned everything else.

"I just find it a little strange that...people who care the most for her think that the best for her is to be by herself." J'onn faced him, seemingly a little bothered as well. "You of all people, should know what it is like to feel...alone."

He had a very long life ahead of him. J'onn himself had confirmed once that his Kryptonian physiology barely aged in the recent years. He could wait for the right time, to finally face his feelings.

"If it is any consolation, I think he has moved on," J'onn was referring to the recent news of Bruce Wayne's love life. "And I think she has too."

"I don't think it's the right time."

"Then be her friend. Talk to her...at least try."

The last time he tried, he kissed her.

"That's not exactly what I am suggesting."

He had to laugh at J'onn's remark. "This is not going to be easy."

"But you have to try."

He nodded, took a deep breath and started to walk towards the monitor womb. John and Ollie were busy dissecting the basketball results when he approached.

"Big guy! You're back." Wally greeted. "Since when?"

"Just today." He acknowledged John and Ollie. He stole a glance her way and was thankful that she did not look at all angry at him when she made a perfunctory greeting.

"So…how was the mission? Are the females there as hot…I mean, as beautiful as the Princess?"

"I really did not notice," he replied and that drew a raised eyebrow from her. She stood up and walked a few paces away to study an image in one of the large screens. "But they do have a little shortage of…males."

"Sweet…" Wally prepared to leave. "Excuse me guys. I have something to discuss with J'onn."

He turned to the other two males. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," John answered.

"Yeah…things have been pretty slow," Ollie agreed. "But slow is good."

"Most of the major headaches are back in containment. We are mostly dealing with petty offenders in the last few days," John added before she called out.

"I think someone should take a look at this. Minor road mishap."

"I'm on it," GL volunteered.

"Care for a back-up?"

"Sure Ollie. Excuse us guys."

Mentally, he was scratching his head. He did not want to be alone with her. _Who am I kidding?_ He wanted some time alone with her, to _settle things out_. _To be her friend_, he reminded himself.

Tentatively, he walked towards the monitors but still a good distance from where she stood. He tried looking at the zoomed in view of the map and there were no blinking red lights, no emergencies. A movement from her made him turn to his left and look. He was rewarded with the stunning visual of her retreating form, her long legs encased in her dark boots, her shapely thighs and her…he immediately looked away when she turned slightly.

He knew J'onn was probably amused at his expense right this very moment.

Then he heard her take a deep breath.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked in a whisper that only his super hearing could pick up.

She was not facing him so he returned his attention to the screen. "I'm going to walk close," he whispered in return. "Promise you will not…inflict bodily harm."

It felt so very much like that day at the farm, when he was about to teach her how to dance and she kept glaring at him.

He took a few steps towards her and noticed her smiling at nothing in particular. "But if you ask me again how I'm doing, I just might."

"Okay…I won't." He stopped within three feet from her and inspected a worrisome dot on the map that soon disappeared. "I was wonde-"

"Batman…"

He immediately turned, she was talking into her communicator, facing his direction though her eyes were not on him as if she was craning her neck to get a better reception. And Kryptonian or human, it was hard not to be affected by the gentle fall of her black hair, cascading past her smooth shoulders, not to be drowned in her striking blue eyes, perfect nose, full, soft lips…smooth neck and lower…

He heard her faking a cough in the middle of her conversation and was suddenly, embarrassingly made aware that she knew where his errant eyes had been as he immediately brought his eyes back to her face while wearing a silly grin.

"Quarterly medicals tomorrow at eighteen hundred watchtower time, copy." She finished the short communication and was tapping the tip of her boot on the metal floor.

Then his expression sobered when he noticed a fleeting something, regret maybe, in her eyes.

"About that night…" he began in a whisper once more.

"What night?"

She certainly was not going to make this easy. "The night..."

She looked at him in question. Her lips pouted slightly...he could not keep his eyes away.

"You kissed me?"

At her mention of what happened before, the recollection was still too vivid so he checked himself. "Yes."

"What about it?" She looked unaffected, as if intimidating him. "Are you going to apologize?"

"I'm only going to…if I hurt you." He fixed his eyes on her, refusing to be intimidated by her aloofness. "Did I hurt you?"

He seemed to finally get through her defences when he felt her expression soften in the slightest.

She sighed. "No…"

Then he remembered her reaction to that night. "But why did you leave?"

"Why did you?"

"I did not leave," he countered.

"Yes...you did."

He knew what she was referring to him distancing himself. "Alright…I did. Because, I was…"

"Scared?"

"No…" he answered abruptly. "Yes."

She looked unflinching. "Why?"

He took a deep breath. "Because of the way you make me feel." This was not going the way he intended.

His admission made her look away. As if wrestling with her own inner turmoil. And it took a lot of his strength to prevent himself from walking near.

"I was scared too," she finally admitted, with a hint of a nervous smile on her lips.

He smiled in return. Two of the strongest people, caught in a very fragile moment...so very unsure of themselves...

"So…what do we do now?" she asked.

It really was not in his plan all along. But he answered anyway. "Come home with me.


	3. First Date

First Date

AN: Before anything else, I apologize if I, in any case, upset or offended any of you. This is really not intentional on my part, I just had this story of a 'what if' scenario in my mind for a time now and I was only inspired recently to write it down. So if you dislike what I wrote in the last chapter...you're probably going to hate me with this part. Just kidding . We are all fans of Justice League here, whether BMWW, SMWW.

Now, on with the story. **_runs away and hides again_**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was a beautiful day.

She tilted her head a little to her right to marvel at the seemingly endless expanse of cornfields that danced with the morning wind, the smell of earth and grass mingling, making her breathe deep to take in the lovely scent. And the sky, there was too much sky so very unlike in the city. It was a lovely lighter shade of blue, interrupted by white, puffy clouds that partially hid the bright sun.

The whir of the tired engine of the car interrupted her reverie. She tucked wayward strands of hair behind her ear though it was a futile attempt since a few seconds later, her mane was dancing again at the tug of the wind that passed through the partially open window. Glancing to her left, she studied his profile, the perfect cheekbones, the aquiline nose, the chiselled jaw. And she smiled at his wind swept jet black hair that was free from its usually confining do, curling just a little at the ends, giving him a somewhat attractive but boyish look. A nerdy, boyish look if she factored in the silly, wide rimmed pair of useless eyeglasses.

He seemed suddenly aware that she was staring. He turned and smiled at her. His eyes were as blue as the sky…blue yet so very warm. "What?"

"Just admiring the view."

He gazed out the window to his left. "Cows…there are not that many cows in the city. And there are many more where we're going."

She sighed. He had always been so unassuming. And old fashioned. They could have just teleported but he decided the long drive was more...enjoyable.

She pretended to watch the cows as he drove, before stealing another glance at the man seated next to her. He was wearing his new shirt, but his pair of jeans was another story. It was his favourite pair, and it was a little worn out. She remembered once telling him that if cavemen wore jeans, they would probably have something similar to what he was wearing stashed away in their ancient wardrobe.

That was what he was, a simple man…though he could have the world at his feet, if he wanted to.

"There…" his smile pointed to the faint outline of the old windmill. A few minutes more, she could see the barn. And the house that he grew up in.

But instead of driving faster, he slowed down to a halt, parking at the side of the road. He got out and opened the door for her.

"I…want to show you something."

A little tentatively, he held out his hand. Without hesitation she took it. Wordlessly, they walked to the other side of the large farm.

"Cows. I told you."

She had to grin at the way he was beaming with pride and all smiles because of the cattle. "I see." She had to laugh at the loud mooing.

"They are…more than pleased to meet you."

_Moo. Moo…_

"And they say…" He was trying hard to maintain a serious expression. "You are more beautiful…up close."

She disentangled from his hold to walk near the white fence that secured the livestock. Then she frowned in contemplation. "I don't remember…this being here."

"Because it wasn't here…_then_."

"Oh. Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "This was where we first sparred. And that is where…" She pointed a little to her left. "I totally owned your ass!"

It was his turn to frown at her language.

"Sorry. But it's true."

He stood next to her. "Maybe." He was grinning, but there was something else in his deep blue eyes. "But only because I let you win."

"Really?" She pretended to consider. "Want to try?"

"Though I welcome the challenge…" he moved near that he was inches away and was regarding her intently, closely. "I did not bring you here to…spar."

His voice was low, deep...she was not used to this side of him. But there was no denying that she was a little intrigued seeing him this intense.

_Much like Bruce_. And she almost shook her head at why the thought of Bruce suddenly popped out from nowhere…like an intrusion, a very unwelcome intrusion.

A strong gust of wind made the chimes on the patio sing, ruffling his hair. But other than the sound of the wind, the turning of the windmill and the soft ringing of the bells there were no more distinct sounds. There were no explosions, no alarms blaring, no people screaming.

It was so quiet that she could hear the pumping of his heart against his chest as he leaned closer. And she was sure that he could hear the beating of her heart as well.

Slowly, she removed his eyeglasses. "You do not need this anymore."

His eyes were so open, so honest as he studied her face, as his fingers softly combed through her hair. Then his gaze dropped to her lips as he slowly bridged the gap between them.

"I'm going to…kiss you," he said, his lips a breath away from hers.

"Do you…" _Hera help me_, but she wanted to kiss him already. His proximity was making it hard for her to breathe. "…always ask permission?"

"No…" His left hand was at the small of her back, his right was just under her chin, tilting her face. "I just don't…want you to fly away again."

"I won't." There was nowhere she wanted to be right now than in his arms.

It was the only confirmation he needed before his lips finally claimed hers.

He felt so soft against her, unlike the first time they kissed. It was as if he was being very careful with her, his motions a little tentative, holding back for fear of bruising her. But she was not like any other woman, she was not fragile in his arms.

"I'm not going to break, Kal…" she whispered against his lips.

So he kissed her again. But this time, she felt the restraint slowly ebbing away as passion took over, as she opened to him, moved with him. The eyeglasses fell silently on the ground as her palms pressed on his chest to feel his heart beat before travelling to the back of his neck, her fingers raking his hair.

His hand pressed against her back to bring her closer, slowly travelling lower while his right dropped to her hip, lifting the hem of her shirt, his fingers snaking under the thin fabric, warm against her soft skin. She felt nervousness and excitement as his hand caressed her, tantalizing, deliberately moving upwards to softly trace the curve…

Then she opened her eyes. "Kal…"

Without her knowing and feeling it, they have floated several feet from the ground. His blue eyes were once again smiling at her.

"Someone…" She immediately pulled him downwards with her. "…might see us."

"We're in the middle of a farm, and the next door neighbour is about…a few minutes drive away," he was laughing at her serious expression as he bent to pick up his glasses.

"Well…" she fixed her shirt. "Martha might see us."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her almost roughly to him again. She loved that she did not have to hold back.

"Somehow…I don't think…" he was saying between kisses. "…mother would mind."

She laughed when she felt his arm under her knees. She nestled her head on his neck as they floated towards the house.

"Is everything alright, Clark?" Martha called out from the patio.

"Everything's fine mom," he replied as he gently put her down.

She smiled before being welcomed in a big hug from the older woman. "Sometimes, I let him believe that he is the stronger one," she pretended to whisper.

"I heard that."

She watched as he embraced the somewhat frail frame of his adoptive mother. Then their words where drowned in echoes as her mind drifted to that very first day that she was at this doorstep, that very dawn when she tore down the door from the frame with a simple knock. Martha was a lot younger then, and at a sad thought, she remembered Jonathan who passed away months ago. Kal did not talk about his adoptive father's passing at all, maybe in consideration of her own concerns.

"Well, let's go inside." Martha invited before taking her hand. "I baked a fresh batch of corn muffins."

"I love muffins," she mused as she was led inside. She took a quick glance at him. "Come on, _Clark_."

He was just standing there, his eyes smiling at hers so very warmly, taking in the vision of her and his mother. And he did not even disguise the depth of feelings that his look conveyed. And she smiled just as warmly in return.

A little after lunch he made an excuse to his mother so he could take her to the barn where he once took her before that she did not quite find impressive. Instead of flying there, they strolled hand in hand and she found the simple gesture very comforting.

Once inside the hay filled barn, she went ahead of him and flew to the mezzanine. She walked towards the open windows and was rewarded a magnificent view of endless rows of golden cornfields.

She breathed in the lovely scent of fresh cut grass as the wind gently touched her face. "I can look at this for hours…"

"Me too."

She turned and found him smiling, his tousled hair making him look all the more endearing. She smiled in return, and in a few, short steps he was right beside her.

"In fact," he whispered, his voice deep. "I can watch you all day."

She traced his lips with a finger. "Just…watch?"

She knew she was treading dangerous ground, but there was a desire within her that she could not contain. And she could hear his heart beat faster, and hers as well when he gazed at her intently.

Feeling bolder every minute, her fingers traced a path from his lips, his chin, his neck, his chest and felt him shudder when she lightly touched his muscled abdominals before reaching the hem of his shirt. She lifted the garment and in a swift movement, he was free. Looking at his chiselled form for a while, she did not offer much resistance when he did the same to her shirt. And one after the other, each layer of their clothing now lay in a quiet heap on the wooden floor of the mezzanine.

She looked at him, every inch of him. And he was beautiful. And delicious shivers ran up her spine as he gazed upon her body, naked to his sight and she almost melted at the desire that he did not try to conceal.

She wanted him.

"Make love to me, Kal…" she whispered. And he did not need any more urging.

Outside the clouds gathered, creating moving shadows in the vast landscape. Its dark hands caressed the gentle slopes, the curves of the mountains to linger a while on the peaks, teasing, kissing the taut rocks before delving lower as the wind accompanied its descent, parting the golden cornfields, kissing the damp earth.

A low guttural moan from a far-away thunder escaped, as the ground shuddered. And as more clouds gathered, the rumbling became louder, as sharp, white light escaped from above to penetrate the stillness around the fields, creating a faint echo of rumbling cries.

Slowly, the wind gained momentum, as the lighting and thunder continued to wreak havoc in the landscape. The unseen force became stronger and intensified with each passing second as the earth continued to shudder and moan in its wake. Sharper and sharper the lightning tore at the sky, louder and louder the thunder moaned, darker and darker the clouds became. And in one final act, every one of them met in a single moment, as the cloud opened its gates and unleashed the rain that swept all of the land.

Breathless, she laid her head on his shoulder with arms still entwined.

_Diana…_

"Diana…"

It was Bruce.

"Yes?" She nearly panted the words.

"I told you no intimate contact before your medicals," he barked.

"What?" _How in Hades did he know?_

"No sexual intercourse…" He sounded infuriated.

"What do you care?" She was shouting into her communicator. "And how did you know? Are you spying on us? Are you, Bruce?"

"Diana…"

She felt a gentle nudge.

"Sleepyhead…" She was having a full scale argument with Bruce but it was Kal's voice.

She opened her eyes and saw the old and stained wood planks that made up the ceiling of the barn. She immediately sat up and somehow heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that she was fully clothed and that nothing of a very intimate nature happened.

"I slept?"

"For a few minutes only. You were, sort of moaning…"

He was oblivious the fact that she was moaning because of what they were doing in her dreams. And she tried not to be embarrassed at the recollection.

He smiled. "Then…you were screaming at Bruce. You seemed…mad, angry."

"I dreamt that he knew…about us. Do you think he does?"

She felt him tense slightly. "Maybe. He is Batman…" He shifted so that he could look directly into her eyes. "Diana…I know that you and him…"

"Me and…Bruce what?" She was suddenly a little confused. "We are good friends. At least, most of the time we are."

"You and him…you were never..?"

She laughed at how he could even think that. "Where would you get that idea?"

She sensed that he was a little confused though she did not know why. She was suddenly concerned that maybe he was having doubts about them.

"Kal…if you are having second thoughts…" she conveyed an expression that meant she understood. "I will not-"

"No. No second thoughts." He tucked her hair behind her ear. Then he smiled again. "So…there is an 'us' now?"

She recalled her own words and was a little self-conscious for being overly assuming. "I don't know. Is there?"

"If you ask me…I like to think so." He reached out and took her hand. "But it is all up to you."

As a reply, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with equal intensity. They were both breathless when they pulled away.

"Yes," she breathed against his lips.

He smiled before claiming her mouth once more.

_Diana…_

"Diana…" a voice was barking through her communicator. Now it was really _real_.

Slowly, she freed her lips from his kiss though her eyes never left his lips as she placed a finger against him in a silencing gesture.

"Yes Batman…" She tried hard not to sound winded.

"I'm reminding you of your physical examination today."

She looked at her watch. "It's a good…four hours away."

"Just be there." Then the line was quiet before she could utter a retort. _Always had to have the last word_.

"What did he want?"

"Just reminding me that I am a lab rat in a few hours, that he's going to prod and probe me later." She tried to hide her discomfort at the prospect.

"Somehow…I do not like the sound of that."

He sounded jealous and she was only reminded of the double meaning of her words a little late. When she laughed a little nervously, his expression softened.

"Sorry, the words came out wrong." She kissed him again for reassurance. Then she remembered her dream and Bruce's life like voice warning her in her thoughts. _No intimate contact…_What a way to dampen her ardour.

It seemed as if he felt her concern when he eased a bit but remained holding her close. Using the hay bale as a pillow, they lounged for a while as time passed them in silence.

"Whatever…happened to the girl next door?" she suddenly asked. "I seem to remember you had a boyish crush on her back then."

He looked at the wood beams on the ceiling. "It all started to go south when…she saw me buying underwear."

"Really?" She was starting to laugh.

"I mean…how can I explain that to her without sounding…totally ridiculous?"

"I'm so sorry for that, Kal," she was able to say in between bouts of mirth. "I told Martha I could do without-"

"That's out of the question."

"You're protective of me even then…"

"Always," he admitted.

"My man from the stars." His hand found hers and she sighed. If only this moment could last longer.

But if only she looked at him longer, she would have sensed that something was deeply troubling him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Somewhere distant…

The picture of the top view of an old barn on one of the monitors blurred as the vision zoomed out. Hands typed a little impatiently on the console that elicited a reply of red, warning lights.

Bruce shifted on his chair, hand on the control once more to display an infrared light image of two people inside. And though he felt a twinge of guilt at the intrusion, he knew this was something he had to do…something only he could do.

"J'onn…"

"Batman…"

He stood up and walked towards the railing, where the sound of rushing water from the falls was more pronounced.

"We need to have her blood tested."

"I have already scheduled that along with a number of tests."

His hands gripped at the railing tightly. "We also need to have a full, physical exam."

"By full…you mean-"

"All. Even her reproductive system."

He sensed J'onn's hesitation.

"We need to find out if there are any residual effects of what she went through."

"I understand. But we need her consent for that."

"I'll get it. Just be ready."

He gazed at the darkness.

She was seeing Kent secretly now. And she had been back from the dead for six months, three weeks and a day.

But Hera's words were still ringing in his ears, like it was just yesterday.

_She will not be tainted by the pain of your love anymore._

But it was not about his feelings, it was not about the past.

The simple truth was that…two very powerful beings should not, and could not, be together.


	4. Batman Begins

Batman Begins

"J'onn…" She was fidgeting. Lying on the bed that was about to be swallowed inside a large tube with spiralling lights was not very comfortable. "Who can I file a complaint to regarding this…laboratory gown?"

"What seems to be the problem?" A static laced voice of the Martian echoed inside the room.

"It's too short…it's no longer than an oversized…t-shirt," she complained at the insubstantial fabric that she was wearing since her uniform's unfamiliar components may interfere with the scanning machine. Tilting her head to the right gave her a view of the thick, tempered glass that divided the room, separating her from her friend. Then she cast her eyes disdainfully on the lower part of her body. "Just look! It's not even mid-thigh…and don't get me started on the fabric…"

"That's because you are taller than the average female."

"No, J'onn…it's short." She tried tugging softly at the hem, not for modesty purposes since her uniform was a lot more revealing, but for feeling a little short-changed. "Yup…it's short…harassment kind of short. And flimsy."

"What's flimsy?"

She had to smile when she heard Superman's voice. After the hum of the hydraulics upon the doors opening, she looked sideways and was met with his warm stare.

"We'll be starting in a few minutes. I'll just have to get some supplies." J'onn, as if on some kind of cue, made his temporary exit.

"Okay, J'onn. I'll make sure she does not go anywhere," Superman answered before turning his attention back to her with a brow raised in inquiry.

She remembered his earlier question. "This so called laboratory gown."

She had tiny pin pricks on her skin when, on instinct, his gaze swept all over her lying form. She had to hide a hint of embarrassment knowing fully that without any piece of lead around her, she was practically naked under his stare. Not that he would take advantage of that. And not that I would mind at all, she thought wantonly.

"No peeking."

His grin was very telling. "I don't have to peek at all to see under-"

"Kal…" she warned. She was feeling all warm in certain places.

And for the life of her, as his eyes locked with hers once more but this time with undisguised desire…yes, she felt it now, the louder and faster pumping of his heart, the laboured breathing. And something more.

"I'll be leaving in less than an hour," he whispered.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two days." His hand reached for hers. And added in a slightly hoarse voice, "When I return…would you like to…come with me to the fortress?"

She felt the implication, the unspoken question. And she knew her answer even before he had asked.

"Yes."

He regarded her face seriously for a while, seemingly taking in the seriousness of the moment, of how their relationship would change.

"Diana…are you sure?" The rubbing of his fingers on her palm were starting to create sparks of wanting. "You know what…I am asking…"

"I do," her voice came out as thick with emotion. "And I want to."

For the moment, she thought he was going to bend further down and kiss her. Knowing that this was one of the few places were video and audio recordings were only made during procedures, she still could not risk anyone walking in on them. _Particularly Bruce_.

Just then, J'onn announced his presence as if in warning that he was in the room already as the sound of static interfered.

All he could do now was smile at her after slowly removing his hand. "Yes, it is flimsy."

She understood the change of topic. "Just imagine what you…or J'onn would look like wearing this." The mental image was an amusing. But her imagination got the better of her as she laughed at her next thought. "…or Bruce…"

"Actually, most times…we do not need laboratory gowns." He laughed before moving away. "So…see you in, two days?"

"Yes," she answered. When he was out of the room, she turned to J'onn. "I told you so,"

J'onn smiled. "I'll let the contractors know."

"Thank you." She fixed her eyes forward, at the non-descript ceiling. Trying to mask the feeling of excitement at the prospect of being with him while fighting off a little bout of impatience that it was still a good two days away.

She was ready. And she wanted him.

_Hera…what is happening to me?_

She tried focusing on the present before J'onn sensed her nervous excitement. "How long will this take?"

"Thirty minutes at most," a flat baritone replied. She was too giddy that she did not feel his grumpy presence in the room with her. "Another thirty if you keep fidgeting."

"Hello, Bruce."

"Diana," he acknowledged before turning his back to her again as he readied the numerous syringes, _and other instruments of torture_, on the moving steel table.

As she stared at his broad back that was mostly his thick and very functional cape, she felt the need to make conversation and gap the bridge that was brought about by the current absence of normal communication. She knew that despite his often sullen disposition, she considered him a very trusted friend and she believed he felt the same about her. Just like Kal, they have been through a lot together and it was highly unlikely not to form a special bond through it all.

"How are you?"

The question seemed to have surprised him since he stilled for a few seconds.

"I'm good," he replied without turning.

She smiled. His aloof attitude was not going to ruin her happy outlook today. She just had to try again. Strangely, she really wanted to reach out to him.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

He turned. The swish of his cape was a tad disturbing. "What?"

"I absolutely hate this procedure."

He was getting the machine ready as the familiar hum of the machine was getting more pronounced. "This is your third time in six months."

"And all the time I wanted to tear this…thing, this torture chamber, apart," she let out a sigh of frustration. "Really…"

He was slowly warming up to her conversation, as evidenced of the slow building smirk. "Keep in mind that this…torture chamber is _very_ expensive."

"Actually, that was the only fact that's keeping me from destroying it with my bare hands."

His smirk was more visible now while adjusting the straps on the sides of the gurney. "I'm going to…strap you into the bed now. Please do your best not to…inflict harm on me."

Her temporary discomfort at the prospect of being inside this confining machine was temporarily forgotten at the apparent change in his usual demeanour for her benefit.

As he adjusted the straps she had the feeling that he was purposely avoiding touching her skin, which was odd since he was wearing thick gloves. He was finished with her arms and was about to start on her legs when her very keen senses heard a sharp intake of breath. She did not mean to, but on impulse she listened for the rhythm of his heart. There was a slight flutter. She was suddenly concerned.

"J'onn…"

"Yes, Batman?"

"We need to change suppliers for these gowns."

She sighed in relief, casting J'onn a triumphant look. A look that said _I told you so_ once more.

She was only made aware that he stilled when she averted her smiling eyes from J'onn to him. If not for the lenses that covered his eyes, she could swear he was studying her closely, with a hand still on her leg.

She really did not know how those lenses embedded on his cowl functioned though she knew they were not the same as Kal's enhanced vision. But for the second time in a few minutes, she was left almost squirming and a little helpless once more under the scrutiny of another male who just might be seeing more of her than intended.

But unexpectedly, in a haze, she saw his face, Bruce's face, without the mask. He was smiling, with piercing blue eyes, and it was such a sincere smile. But it was strangely gone as soon as it appeared in her mind.

And for a moment, as she looked at his masked face looming over hers…there was a fleeting moment that she could swear she saw a glimmer, a shadow of the smile she pictured in her mind. But it was over before she could make sure she was not imagining it as well.

He seemed to compose himself before abruptly removing his hand. "We're going to start now," he stated, but with a voice that was softer than usual.

"All right."

"Do you…" he began to ask. "Want me to stay?"

She was surprised by the gesture. She did make a breakthrough after all. "Please? Can you?"

"I'll just be right here," he assured her as the cushion under her moved, as the bed was slowly being swallowed by the large, confining tube.

And as he disappeared from her sight, there was a certain kind of comfort because she knew he would never leave.

As her unmoving form disappeared from his sight, he struggled with the dreaded recollection of her vision in a white toga, as she lay enveloped by an endless slumber.

He needed to hear her voice. "Diana?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she joked, her voice echoing inside the glass and metal cylinder, the sound of flickering lights now audible.

He had to smile at the tone of her voice. And he was well aware that his emotions were obvious enough for J'onn not to notice.

"J'onn, how are the readings?"

"Good."

With that, he pulled out a panel containing a computer that would show him the progress of the scanning. As of the moment, the machine was examining the center of her nervous system.

"Diana? How are you doing?"

"Good…" she replied. "Better if I had a sandwich."

He smiled. "I'll get you one," he pretended.

"No…just stay where you are," she changed her mind. "If you leave, I won't speak to you in a…month."

"A month? Too long…"

"Well, it would not be a stretch for you."

He knew very well what she meant. It had been months since they exchanged words that lasted more than five minutes.

"While I'm safely here and you are there…" He noted that her lungs were very healthy. "This is the right time to tell you that…"

"That what?" Her voice sounded a little anxious.

"Don't fidget, Diana…or else…" He pushed several buttons on the side of the vibrating machine. "…we'll be spending the night here." Somehow that prospect was not that bad at all.

"Do not change the topic."

"I'll also be extracting some blood after." He had to laugh at the Greek curse that she muttered afterwards.

"Are you laughing?" Her voiced almost shouted. "You are! Congratulations! Even if it's probably at my expense, I am glad that one of us is amused with this."

"I do not laugh," he lied.

"Next time, you get to be inside this while I get to push the buttons."

He shook his head. Then he saw his face, a vague reflection cast on the glass screen before him. He was smiling. He was able to grin, smile and even laugh in the few minutes that they had together. And she was not even trying. Shortly after the realization his expression sobered.

_Bruce…_J'onn interrupted his thoughts. _Everything seems to be in order. We are now at the lower abdomen._

All the same, the scans revealed a pair of kidneys, liver, gall bladder, pancreas all functioning at superhuman levels. As the examination approached her reproductive system, his gloved fingers typed additional parameters for the machine to consider.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes…" _And you'll probably punch me if you knew right now where I am looking at…_

_She probably will_, J'onn added.

"You've been awfully quiet…"

"I now know what you had for lunch."

"It was a wonderful lunch, by the way."

"Of course it was," he muttered under his breath. He did not want to hear about details about how her afternoon at the farm was. It felt like a vice was clutching at his throat as her chatter reached his ears.

He turned his attention to her ovaries. As he expected, they were fully functional. And he noted with concern that she would be very able to reproduce without much difficulty. And to further his dismay, the result of one additional query he typed earlier was that she was very, very fertile at present. Though he had to hide a small amount of relief at the knowledge that she did not have any recent sexual activity.

_It's not just a probability anymore. I am a hundred per cent sure she would knock you out if she knew what you are now looking at._

_I have to J'onn…you know as well as I do that she and…Superman are seeing each other. Do you realize the possibilities of that union?_

_I understand Bruce. _

He re-calibrated the machine and typed the last parameter so that it would show him the last thing he needed to know. A few seconds later, the computer typed the answer he was waiting for.

_Torn hymen. Date of incidence: Not recent. Undetermined._

She was not a virgin anymore. And he knew well the reason why. And it was probably going to create a problem in her relationship, sooner or later.

"Diana, we're finished."

"Thank the gods…" she muttered as the lock on the side automatically detached and the topmost half of the cylinder lifted.

He immediately helped her out of the restraints. She was sitting on the edge, legs dangling when he returned to her side with a trolley.

He removed his gloves. "Ready?"

"Sure." She held out her arm.

He tied a piece of rubber on her upper arm. Supporting her arm on the metal surface, he ignored the unwanted sensation the contact of his palm against her smooth skin brought. Dabbing a cotton ball dipped in antiseptic on her skin, he felt for a vein while continually struggling with his body's reaction to her proximity.

Finding a vein, he positioned the tip of the needle. He gave a slight push but her skin would not give. He applied more force and the needle broke, an inch of sharp metal was sent hurling across the room. Deducing the failed attempt to be the result of a faulty needle he tried another one. But the outcome was similar.

"That was unfortunate…" she whispered.

He turned to the trolley and produced a larger, and hopefully more durable, needle.

"Ready?"

She shrugged. "Have a blast…"

He positioned the sharp point once more. And just as he thought he was making progress this time, there was a small _tink_ and the metal bounced from her skin. The force sent the needle flying in the direction of his face. But she was quick to catch the errant metal.

"I think we also need to change the suppliers for the needles," she mentioned before getting up.

J'onn phased through the room. "What's wrong?"

"The needles cannot penetrate her skin."

She was rummaging on one of the cabinets and he saw a beaker in her hands that she placed on the table.

"Let's try this my way." She spun around and in seconds was clothed in her uniform. As she freed the sword from her thigh holster, he knew immediately what she was up to.

"Diana…"

"It will not cut beyond the outer skin…" She assured before making a small incision on her left arm. The dark red liquid trickled onto the beaker though after only a few seconds the blood stopped dripping as her wound healed. "I sure hope that's enough."

"It is a crude way of extracting a sample," J'onn immediately retrieved the glass container to make the limited sample viable.

He walked to her and examined her arm. No mark, not a single indentation. She usually healed slower than this. And that recent discovery made matters to be of more concern.

"So…am I free to go now?"

He let go of her arm. "Yes."

She prepared to leave and was at the door when he called out again. "Diana…"

Her eyes said the silent inquiry when she turned to him.

"I have one last test to perform."

She crossed her arms on her chest. And there was that visible pout that indicated she was a little irritated at him.

"What is it this time?"

"Meet me at the holographic training room tomorrow morning." He tried sugar coating the situation. "Last check, to make sure you are ready for…active duty."

"And if I am?"

"Then you will be immediately reinstated."

Her expression changed. "Better make good on this."

"I will," he assured. "I'll even buy lunch."

"I'll hold you to that too," she answered before finally leaving for good.

_I do not think that is a good idea_, J'onn thought.

He cast a glance at the other room as J'onn examined her blood. Maybe it was not his brightest of ideas, yes he might have been acting strange around her…

"It's not like they are married," he reasoned as he retrieved the recording of the earlier procedure.

"That's not what I meant."

"It's just lunch, J'onn. It's not going to drive a wedge into their…perfect relationship."

"It's not them that I am worried about."

He prepared to leave. "We have much more to worry about if what I fear will happen…finally happens."


	5. One Last Try

One Last Try

The sound of her sword slicing through metal produced a sharp, jarring sound and because of her enhanced hearing the screeching was more nerve wracking than it normally should be. A final tug on her weapon sent an alien space craft plummeting, threatening to crash in the middle of a busy street. She flew fast and before the object could plummet and explode into the general population, she countered the force, meeting it head on and slowing its descent until the craft landed with as little damage as possible.

She flew atop the broken spacecraft, swinging her sword in an effortless manner, in a display of cockiness and arrogance after dispensing with another holographic representation this time of an alien ship. She did not know how many she subdued. _Subdued_ was the subtle term Bruce used that meant not kill. So she _subdued_ every single one of them, not knowing exactly how many because she lost count after Giganta.

She tapped her boot on the metal wing and made a mental note to tell the programmers to upgrade their database and improve the strength level of the antagonists for a more sound and proficient training.

Slowly the landscape changed from the buildings of Metropolis to a vacant space with neon gridlines. And circular patches attached to her body to monitor her life signs were now visible.

She replaced her sword and looked up. "I'm hungry."

"Meet me at the teleporter pad in five minutes," Batman replied.

She nodded in acknowledgement before flying out of the confining room.

Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Batman turned to J'onn. "The session was finished almost an hour early." Though his voice was his normal tone, there was a note of concern that tainted his statement.

"We downloaded more than half of the villain profiles in our records," J'onn commented. "Almost all throughout the exercise, her vitals were normal…only peaking at rare intervals. If this had been real, I doubt if she even sustained a serious injury. Though the machine indicates that she took several hits."

He recalled the way she almost tirelessly fought one generated image after another and he wondered if summoning the bird of fire before had any after effects that were not traced by the scanning machine. Because there was no arguing anymore the fact that her speed, endurance and strength level had increased considerably.

"She's definitely…more powerful now," the Martian echoed his sentiments.

There was no doubt about that.

"Only, how powerful is she really?"

There was one more way of finding out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

There was no hesitation on her part when he told her that they would be having Sunday lunch at the manor. There was no raised brow, no suspicious look, not a single evidence of apprehension on her part. The prospect of seeing Alfred might have quashed any doubt before her mind was able to process a chance at an objection. And her genuine acceptance, the way her face and eyes registered the smallest hint of excitement, only served to justify that she did not see anything wrong or dubious with her going to lunch with not Batman, but Bruce Wayne. Either she was too certain she could overpower him at any time she deemed necessary. Or that she really saw him as a trusted friend_. A safe, trusted friend_. He did not know which possibility he disliked more, he assumed as he changed into an ordinary attire of a dark shirt and a pair of slacks with a lighter shade.

All throughout lunch he observed her closely, very closely. And even if he had elaborated to an irritating extent to Alfred, which almost turned into an argument, the truth that she was there for other reasons than personal was not enough to keep the older man from casting very disapproving glances his way.

Right now she was sitting on his right, lavishing praises on Alfred's culinary masterpiece consisting of an entree of salmon poached in white wine. When dessert was served, he had to keep from grunting when she let a reference to her yesterday afternoon lunch at the Kent farm pass when she compared Mrs. Kent's humble corn muffin to the butler's sticky toffee pudding. Later, he seemed to sense that Alfred was deliberately letting her talk about the farm and _Master Clark_ to catch his ire. And most of the time, their laughter was at his expense.

Alfred's earlier discontent seemed to have dissipated as the butler engaged in a jovial conversation with her. In his mind, though he was trying his best to ignore the feeling that came with it, the usually dull house that was made more dismal by the mostly wooden and dark hued atmosphere looked slightly touched by warmth when she arrived.

He had to acknowledge that her demeanour was not guarded at all, or distrustful. It was plain and simply sincere, as she tossed her head back and laughed at jokes he considered similarly lame as Wally's, only told in a different accent. But the image of her engaged in mirth, a temporary indulgence in life's simplest wonders that they often miss out on because of their line of work, was enough for a smile to trace his lips.

There she was, giggling at an old man's anecdotes that were not even that funny, with her eyes smiling so warm but yet so very blue. _As blue as the ocean on a bright, sunny day_, his wandering mind thought. Though, just earlier that day, she was a battle ready amazon. A true born warrior who was able to destroy every obstacle they hurled her way. And she did it with barely breaking a sweat.

And that worried him.

It was not farfetched after all, that the possibility that the one that came back was a different Diana than the one they knew. Or if she really was Diana, there was something else that came back with her.

She was more powerful, just how much he would find out soon. But all the evidence at hand seemed to point at only one conclusion. And that one conclusion was enough to justify his actions, whether J'onn or Alfred deemed them inappropriate.

After lunch he made an excuse of attending to some personal matters while Alfred was more than willing to escort her to the living room to have coffee, knowing from memory her penchant for the beverage. It was a deliberate attempt to place her in an environment that should be familiar and he allowed a few minutes for her to adjust before making his presence felt once more.

He could hear her voice as she and Alfred conversed about the manor's history. A foot almost at the open entrance to the lounge, he stole a glance inside the large, ornate room. She was standing near the fireplace, with her profile to his gaze, wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans, her hair secured at the nape of her neck. She seemed to be engrossed in whatever Alfred was saying.

And then she looked up to study the portrait of his parents. And he froze. It was suddenly, very difficult to breathe.

Somewhere in the past was an exact moment like this, a moment she had no recollection of. And the similarities were uncanny. Though count on Alfred to ruin his epiphany.

"Master Bruce, there you are," Alfred announced, with more emphasis than necessary. "I was asking her highness to visit us more often."

"Maybe…on some of my days off. Monitor duty takes a lot of my time lately," she baited before turning to Alfred as the butler prepared to leave. "Thank you Alfred for the very wonderful lunch."

"My pleasure, your majesty," Alfred almost curtsied before turning to him with an attempt at a warning disguised as a half-baked glare. "Master Bruce…"

"Alfred…" He nodded, dismissing the look of concern on the older man's face. He walked a few steps to stand next to her. "Sorry, I cannot do anything about your schedule."

She raised a brow. "Finally…something the great Bruce Wayne cannot do?"

"You have to…charm J'onn about that."

She looked at him seriously before bursting into laughter. "Is that even possible?"

"What? Charming J'onn? I wouldn't know. I haven't tried." He was starting to snicker himself.

"I love J'onn with all my heart…though…"

At the mention of the word, something stirred deep within.

The laughter in her blue eyes slowly mellowed, though she was still looking at him. There was an instant that he felt she was seeing through him with suddenly a vacant expression as if in quiet consideration.

And then it started to get quiet, too quiet that he was getting a little uncomfortable every second. The silence was stretching to a point that he was concerned, because the small voice in his mind was getting louder, urging him to do things that were not part of his plans.

"We need two more hours of training." It was the only thing he could come up with to break the tension.

"What?" She looked confused. "I thought I did just fine."

"Actually, you did better than expected."

"But it's not enough." Now she was disappointed.

And he was disappointed that she was disappointed. "We could schedule it later."

"No," she refused flatly. "I have a call to attend to later. Tomorrow. Same time."

Her eyes were daring him to object. It was a Monday tomorrow, and he was scheduled many weeks in advance to attend a meeting with the board. He would have to make another excuse to move the conference and that would definitely draw the ire of the board members again. _All because she had a planned conversation with her boyfriend. _

Her eyes darted to the face of the antique grandfather clock. "Which reminds me…I have to…"

All of a sudden she stopped. It took several seconds before her gaze wandered from his face to certain places in the area, seemingly looking for something that she could not quite recall what exactly. He scrutinized her every movement, the passing expressions of confusion, surprise and doubt on her face. She was looking at everywhere as if she was seeing the room not for the first time.

"This feels like…" she was whispering, not to him but more to herself. "Like it happened before. Like…I've been here before."

Quietly, he remained still. Saying something, doing something might interrupt an important moment when her mind might finally trigger the start of a downpour of memories that were hidden dormant, buried deep within the recesses of her mind. As their gaze locked, specks of a lighter shade danced in the blue orbs.

_Remember Diana…You have to remember_, his mind urged.

Her hand reached out to softly touch his arm where his very first scar, courtesy of her, was. "You're standing just where you are now…this…" She removed her hand. He missed the contact immediately as she turned and pointed to the fireplace. "Fire…orange…" She closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and turned again. "I was standing there…though what would I be doing..?"

Her eyes returned to look at him, searching for an answer in all the confusion she was feeling. He had an answer, only it was not an answer she might want to hear, or an answer she was ready for.

_Don't Bruce…_

"It may be just a dream…" She finally smiled ruefully at him. "I'm sorry…you might think-"

"You were here before," he finally stated. Against his better judgment.

The smile immediately faded as a frown registered on her beautiful face. "How can I be?"

"Try to remember."

She tried to focus by closing her eyes to the present. "I can't," she almost gasped. "I do not remember…"

He stepped closer. "I do."

"What?" There was a pained look on her face.

For the first time, he was at a loss for words and totally conflicted on what to do. What could he probably say that would appease her doubts, erase her confusions…when the truth seemed odd even to him to comprehend?

He was once desperate, when he marched to Themyscira for her. It was desperation that made him act totally out of character, to almost forsake everyone else who cared for him, when he decided to beg the gods for her life with the probability that he might not succeed.

He was ready to die for her. But she never knew of this because that truth was probably taken away from her as well.

And he was starting to feel that desperation once again, testing him how far he would go, what he would sacrifice, to help her once more.

And he was able to convince himself that it was not for selfish reasons that he was moving to cradle her face into his palms. And in one swift movement, his lips were on hers.

He felt her tense, that was her first reaction. But she did not use her strength like the last time he caught her by surprise. Instead, in weak protest, she placed both hands on his chest. But he ignored her objection as he tried harder.

_Remember…_he silently pleaded.

Gradually, he felt her tight rein on control ebbing away as her lips so very gently started moving with him. It was like a familiar sensation was awakened and steadily she was starting to respond to his motions. What started out as an imploring but gentle motion was now passionate as he kissed her with such urgency, and he knew he was starting to drown as well in a sea of emotions that he once was successful in keeping at an arm's length away. Though now, he embraced the feelings completely, as his hands found their way inside her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her back, marvelling at the sensations the simple contact created.

And unexpectedly, she was still. He felt her try to break free but with his limited strength he tried to hold on. Instead of remaining in his arms, she pushed him away. She did not use much of her strength but the force sent him several paces backwards. But the physical pain that she almost inflicted would not compare to the hurt that was conveyed through her eyes when she looked at him.

"J'onn…to the watchtower. Please." Her voice might be even, but she did not look at all calm.

"Diana…" He tried to move close but she held out her hand to warn him. Then she was gone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She was angry, she was perturbed…confused. And she felt deceived. For Bruce to take advantage of her tangled state of mind at that particular moment made her feel betrayed.

She knew that he was aware of her relationship with Superman. He was Batman. He probably had an eye on every member of the league, or at least those who were of a greater threat.

But to go to such lengths to make her question her feelings? And why would he say something like that?

And it was much more disconcerting because she was beginning to question herself.

She knew he was going to kiss her when he held her face in his hands. She was quick, she was strong. She could have prevented that significant second from ever transpiring. But she did not…as if a whisper in her subconscious wanted him to. And when it finally happened, when he kissed her, she felt something totally…different. There was a strange sense of familiarity, as if he had kissed her before. As if they have kissed before.

He said she had been at the manor before. And his tone implied something else, something deeper than just a customary visit. And she believed Bruce would not tell her that if he had no good reason to support his theory, this very disconcerting theory.

And just before she ended the kiss, there was a strange and fleeting vision and sentiment...of waking up in his arms, seeing him smile...and feeling nothing but bliss.

She massaged her temples and knew that she was going to have a monumental headache with all this thought processing. She wanted to approach J'onn, but a part of her was ashamed to admit that she seemed to have…feelings of attraction, in different ways, towards two men. _Two men who happened to be good friends. _

It was so very unlike her.

She stared in vain at the stoic face of the computer screen. It was not helping that she would not be able to talk to Kal because of a communication disruption. How she wanted to hear his voice, see his face…if only to assure herself that everything would be alright.

_What is happening?_


	6. Man in a Black Mask & Man from the Stars

The Man In The Black Mask And The Man From The Stars

AN: I am very happy with my life right now so it was a little difficult to channel angst (_channelling Russell Crowe_ :P). I had to edit. And edit.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

His eyes stared at the play of lights that reflected on the flat, shiny surface of a disk that he held in his hand. It was the disk that contained the very private recording of a confession she once made to J'onn. It was the last proof that he was not wrong.

He could show it to her. She could believe it. But knowing the truth was not reassurance that all the feelings that came with it would be restored as well. All that it was sure to create would be total confusion. Therefore, forcing the truth upon her, in this brutally frank way…it was out of the question. He could not hurt her like that.

And he had to admit it was a slightly disheartening if she were to choose, because he knew he was at a disadvantage.

He remembered the hurt she conveyed through her eyes earlier, it was so very poignant. And he did not want her eyes to look at him like that again. It was piercing, it was just as painful. With that resolve, committing to fate whatever there was between them, he broke the disk that represented a very significant evidence of their shared past and discarded the fragments. As he tossed the last remnants into the bin, it felt like he was saying goodbye.

He tried and he failed. Too much time was already spent on pursuing his personal agenda. Now, he vowed not to let distractions sway him from the other reality that involved so much more than his own petty feelings. Her current display of a more formidable power was of greater concern.

He shifted and temporarily disabled the security protocols when the sensors alerted him that Superman had arrived. The latter requested a short, private meeting several hours ago upon return from an assignment. If it had been a meeting at the watchtower, he would have brushed it off as a report on the mission. But it was here at the cave, in his domain, that the other requested. He knew only too well that the discussion would be about Diana. Was he going to ask his permission, as if that was still necessary at this point?

"Bruce," the Kryptonian greeted formally, without the usual warmth that came with it.

He just nodded in acknowledgement after he swivelled the chair to face the other man. He was stubbornly preventing himself from saying a word, after all it was the other who wanted to have the talk. But what started out as a strange and very uneasy introduction was beginning to stretch into a very tense and uncomfortable silence.

Ever since that moment the first kiss between Superman and herhappened, everything between him and his friend started to change not for the better. Their relationship became strained to a point that he knew they were both trying their best to avoid each other to lessen the chances of any awkward situations, or worse yet a confrontation, from ever happening.

And now they were both here. And the cave suddenly felt very small for the both of them.

"I am sorry."

He was taken aback by the confession. But he was quick to recover. "You should be." His reply was a result of months of frustration that was bottled up inside.

"You have every right to despise me."

"That would be childish." But he did despise the man across from him, even if he denied it. If not for the truth that it would backfire on him, he would have punched the other on the face…just to make him feel an ounce of the hurt that he felt when…

"Bruce-"

"Alright then…" His voice was even, but deep inside the feeling of contempt was threatening to overpower his thinking.

Because he could not discount the wounding truth that to Superman, Diana was still the same when she came back from the dead. Superman had no knowledge that her memories were taken from her. And yet, his so called _friend_ still pursued his ex-lover...even with the awareness that he still had strong feelings for her. So since Superman was bent on unleashing feelings of guilt he would have to indulge it, in his own, brutally honest way.

"Why did you do it?"

Superman looked away as if his blatant question was leaking pure kryptonite. After a while, he heard a sigh, as the other carefully chose his words.

"I have always…done what is expected of me. And that bar, people's expectations...it gets higher and higher every time," Superman began with eyes looking far away. "Still, I've always tried to uphold the truth...and what is right. But I am not an automaton." The blue eyes, same as his, were now looking at him straightforwardly. "I cannot tell my...heart what to feel. Because if I could, trust me..."

"You would not choose her."

"It was my one moment of weakness, Bruce…" the other admitted. "When I defied all logic, common sense and...consideration for my…trusted friend. But in that moment of weakness, I have never felt more alive." A very wistful expression passed his friend's face. "I have to apologize but…I believed then that I could live with your resentment, but not without…" Superman absentmindedly stared at the rocks that made up the cave.

He wanted to unleash a quick response but sarcastic words failed him. His mind was telling him to react but his heart, the one part of him that still valued their friendship, was saying otherwise. It was strange and very unexpected that in those profound, heartfelt statements, he understood. Because once, he felt the same. And he was starting to ask himself, if the tables were turned, what would he have done?

But he was not going to let his feeling of sympathy show.

"If you only came here to apologize, that matter is settled. It's over, it's done. Let's move on to more…important matters." He turned to the monitors and punched a series of keys. "I have something to show you."

Superman remained where he was, unbelieving that he could treat the moment of truthfulness as something trivial. _Just like flipping the off switch_.

"If you are waiting for me to say that I forgive you, it's not going to happen." He did not bother looking up from the monitors. "I'm going to be…_honest_…" The way he emphasized the word was loaded with meaning. "…it will take time."

The other took his statement as a better sign than nothing at all. "Fair enough."

Superman tentatively walked near, stopping a foot away from where he sat, as selected recordings he made of Diana's training earlier played on the large screen.

"Observe the way she fights." The sound of metal against metal, loud thuds, desperate moans, explosions reverberated through the cave as she battled one programmed antagonist after another. "It's a marked…_improvement_ over her fighting skills before."

"She can go back to active duty now," Superman concluded when he pressed the pause button just as the image of her atop the alien craft loomed into view.

"That is not the reason why I showed you the recording."

"What then?"

He looked at the profile of one of the most powerful men on the planet, the person he still considered his friend, as Superman stared at Diana's face on the screen. He was not able to notice before, but there was a certain tiredness and a hint of grief in the blue eyes. There was definitely something bothering the Kryptonian.

"Her strength level has improved considerably. And her superficial wounds heal a lot faster now."

"So it seems."

"Superficial wounds…_only_ superficial wounds," he turned the swivel chair to face the other man. It appeared, from his viewpoint, that Superman was not surprised at all by the recent developments. "When we attempted to get her blood, all the needles broke. I saw how she cut her skin with her own sword and it was barely able to penetrate the outer skin."

"You're saying…"

"She's practically invincible."

Superman remained quiet and emotionless for a while, as if in deep contemplation.

"If she crosses-"

"If ever she crosses," Superman interrupted, a little cross about his insinuation. "You always tend to assume the worst in people…even your friends."

"Because someone has to be this _cruelly_ practical." He stood up. "If she ever turns to the other side, you are probably the only one who could stop her. By all means necessary."

"Why are you so-"

"Because right now, she is under the influence of some unknown power," he finally admitted. It was time he let his friend in on a little secret of his own. "She does not remember. She had no memory that we were ever…_together_."

As the words slipped from him, Superman's eyes just stared back at him without even flinching. There was not a hint of surprise, nor a single trace of astonishment.

"The gods did something to her. And what if they start controlling her for their own benefit?" he continued, knowing that there was a small flaw in his reasoning. If the gods really wanted to create chaos in this world, they would have done so long ago. "If not the gods, someone with the right influence and power might. And you're the only one strong en-"

"I love her."

The honesty made him recoil. It stung that he could not be as honest to his own self.

But it was not the time to entertain that kind of feeling. It was time for reality and the probabilities.

"But you have to face the truth that there may be a day…when you wish you did not."

Superman faced him with regret. "There already is." And before the other left, these were the parting words. "In time, you will know everything. Then you will truly understand."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He favoured this spot in the entire farm, where the long white picket fence began, from the pathway of the cottage. Sitting on the old but still sturdy wood reminded him of the days when life seemed to be a lot simpler, when his father was busy fixing the old, tired red orange, tractor while his mother cooked a scrumptious lunch and the smell wafting through the air would be awesome.

It was late, it was dark. And he did not bother interrupting his mother who was already asleep. He just wanted to be at a place where he felt safe, where he could be himself, where he could be alone with his thoughts.

The soft wind momentarily interrupted the stillness of the chimes, making them softly sing. Then he looked up to the sky, to where the watchtower floated above...where she was right now, probably resting. Or thinking of him..._when she should be thinking of someone else_.

It was a burden to know the truth. And there was a heaviness in his heart as he sighed, as he remembered how her words stirred something within him as he held her, when her eyes only held innocence when he asked her of Bruce that fateful day, their day at the barn.

He knew then something was very wrong. And he needed to get the answers to the questions that troubled his mind. And when he told her he would be gone for two days on a mission, the second day was to search for those answers, to return to the place where he thought it all ended and began…her home.

And the answer was surprisingly not as elusive as he thought it would be. Only, it was not as easy to accept.

It was true what he told Bruce…that he disregarded their friendship that night he decided to kiss Diana. Only, there was more to it than that, as he recently found out. But the fact that he was acting on some magical influence seemed to matter less and less.

He loved her, regardless.


	7. Revelations

Revelations

It is only in this chapter that I remembered to put the disclaimer, silly me. Therefore…the characters are not my creation, no profit is made from this. Copyright infringement is not intended.

_Sorry_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As compared to yesterday's exercise, he made sure this morning's additional tests were more difficult in order for them to accurately gauge just how much she changed, how much she improved. As a result, there was a marked change in her vitals, nearly an hour into the training. The opponent managed to land blows on several occasions, but she was quickly on her feet, assuming the defensive stance. Several minutes later, after the artificial landscape was almost obliterated in the battle, she was still standing with bruises already healed. Her chest was heaving, taking in gulps of air before readying her sword for the kill, as her boot planted firmly on Darkseid's muddled face.

"Diana…" Batman's voice warned.

She looked up at him and though he was at a considerable distance, he could feel the seething in her cold stare. It was evident that she still harboured an amount of anger from what happened at the manor. And there was a moment that he even thought she would hurl the sword from across the training room to the viewing deck.

To further taunt him, she lifted the sword and was ready to strike.

"Subdue."

"This is just a training…what does it matter-"

He changed the controls and the holographic images were gone. She glared at him with undisguised annoyance.

"Are we finished?"

"Not yet."

"There is no one left to defeat."

He pushed a button, his last attempt. "There is."

Then the holographic room changed from vacant to an empty stadium, a very familiar scene. It was dark, it was empty. And then…there _he_ was, the very exact replica.

"Diana…" It was the same voice.

Everything was the same, the height, the build, the face. But instead of the predominantly blue uniform, the costume was like a greyish silver armour, the very same uniform the clone of Superman wore.

He turned to J'onn. "How are her vitals?"

The Martian studied the data. "Her heartbeat just increased, and her blood pressure is rising."

Naturally, she was affected. She was about to fight someone who looked entirely like the man she _thought _she loved. He noted that there was a moment of hesitation before she finally assumed the defensive posture when the other figure approached.

"Rule the world with me," the clone invited.

"Her vitals are levelling," J'onn informed.

_Good_, he thought. Now she was seeing the man opposite her as her adversary.

She stretched her neck from side to side, preparing for the inevitable. "Never."

"Then I have to destroy you," the image threatened.

She raised her sword. "You can try."

A burst of red light emanated from the enemy's eyes and she was quick to dodge the angry ray but it followed her as she flew across the make pretend night sky, total destruction in its wake. And to make for an even worse scenario, civilians were placed in the middle of the fight. Now she was struggling to protect them as well as defend herself.

So it was inevitable that the laser would finally strike. She winced in agony at the initial impact of the red light against her skin, burning her. There was a moment that he was concerned, but soon the burns started to heal and she flew fast to engage the artificial enemy.

What followed was severe damage and destruction, as two powerful beings levelled the stadium in a matter of a few minutes. It was a show of power and strength, and he knew that what they were now witnessing could someday be a reality. And no one would be prepared if ever that would happen.

"Look at what she's capable of," he whispered. His words were directed at the silent man in the other corner of the room. Superman's eyes were emotionless as he witnessed the devastation in front of them. "That's what she would do to you, if the time came. Would you be able to do the same?"

"Batman…" J'onn warned.

He turned his attention to the training area once more. Diana and Superman's clone were still trading blows, but the clone was starting to weaken. He decided it was the right time to be unfair as he entered a series of commands and unleashed all the other villains that she was able to subdue before. All at the same time.

"This is madness!" she cried out, looking up, refusing to fight anymore. But the army of artificial beings were slowly marching forward like zombies.

"Batman…" J'onn cautioned. "Her vitals are rising once more."

He remained still and waited. They were starting to attack as he commanded. He wanted to stop, but doing so would defeat the entire purpose of this exercise. She was definitely outnumbered as they pounded on her, but still she stood her ground.

"Enough!"

The vibration almost shattered the thick glass of the deck as bodies were hurled everywhere. Then she emerged, floating, scathing at him with a piercing gaze. Her silver bracers cracked then broke, before her eyes started emanating and an eerie glow.

_Now that is something new_. "What is that J'onn?"

"According to the readings, some kind of…energy," J'onn announced. "Her vitals are off…"

"What's happening to her?" Superman asked, stepping forward, now concerned.

A sound similar to an approaching thunder was slowly reverberating, the glass separating the room shaking in its intensity.

"Batman…" J'onn was waiting for him. He was waiting for her to make her next move.

"If you will not finish this…" She threatened, sparks of lightning slowly threatening to burst from her fingertips. "I will."

"Bruce…"

"Wait."

"Wait for what?" Superman almost shouted. "For her to snap? Is that the purpose of all this? To test her to the breaking point?"

He met the steely gaze of the Kryptonian. "To see what she is truly capable of."

Just then the vibrations grew stronger and Superman stepped into his view just in time, blocking the shards of glass that flew everywhere when the thick glass shattered, as a bolt of lightning tore the equipment apart, ending her ordeal.

As the smoke cleared, Superman stepped away and looked at her. There she was floating, holding the broken silver bracelets and looking in shock at her hands and the power she now possessed. Then she looked at Superman and their eyes locked. For a few seconds the two just stared at each other, as he looked on. And only a blind man would not notice the grief in both their eyes.

And in a flash of light she flew past them, tearing down the steel door in her escape.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Your...craftsmanship is not as it used to be."

Shadows danced on the unkempt wall of the dimly lit space as she approached a hunched figure busy at the present task of forming a new weapon.

"They broke." She threw the bracers to the ground, like tossing a useless piece of metal.

The face looked at the broken objects and sneered, not even bothering to look at her. And the fires that licked at the malleable state of the metal that would soon be an object of death, the orange glow that reflected upon his countenance, made the deformed face more menacing.

"There's nothing wrong with them," the other leered, continuing with his work.

She was starting to get irritated that she wanted to snatch the hammer from him just to get his undivided attention. "Are you even going to bother with an explanation, or do I have to extract the answer from you?"

Suddenly, the weapon maker hurled the flaming iron towards her. On instinct, her arms without the bracers fended off the burning metal. She expected it to burn, if not cut her hand outright. It did nothing of the two.

"You're really asking for it now," she growled before advancing, lifting the man by the neckline of his worn out toga.

"Temper, temper..." Hephaestus finally looked at her. Despite his predicament, he was still leering. "Runs in the family, I guess," he further taunted before she tossed him aside.

He stood up, picked the silver cuffs and inspected the objects. "Like I said, there's nothing wrong with them. It's you child. You have...outgrown them." He turned his back to her and retrieved a new set of bracers, only thicker and longer. "Here..." He threw the new set of cuffs in her direction. "Wear them. Before you hurt anyone with that."

She looked at her hand as she caught the metal bracelets and she instantly knew what he was referring to. Her fingers were starting to glow once more, ready to emit a strong current of electricity. She immediately wore the bracers and unlike the old ones, this new pair almost covered all of her lower arms.

"What are you saying?"

"Your powers...they have _multiplied_. The bracelets will help control them," Hephaestus declared. "You are now _practically indestructible_."

She suddenly knew why she felt stronger and more alive lately. She lifted her right hand and recalled the sparks that flew, how she almost turned the training room to dust. And with that knowledge came the burden.

"Why?"

"It's my gift to you."

"Zeus..." She immediately lowered her head in respect. Hephaestus was nowhere to be found. "I mean no disrespect...I thought I was talking to..."

"It is all right, my child," the tall, bearded figure approached.

She was surprised by the god's presence, never was she this close to him.

"I knew you would be coming, sooner or later, when you finally find out about your new _skills_."

She should be grateful. But a greater part of her did not want this, she thought with her head still bowed. "I do not deserve the...privilege."

"Oh child, but you do." Zeus touched her shoulder, his white toga flowing with the movement. "Every…_child_ of Zeus deserves such power."

_Child of Zeus..._

She finally raised her face to look up at him. "What?"

He had such strong features, she noted. "You, Diana of Themyscira. You are the daughter of Hippolyta. And Zeus."

_Daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus._

Daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus?

The words echoed in her ears, spinning, deafening, hurting her mind. And despite the impending headache that the confusion brought, what Zeus said sounded so outrageous that she finally let out a cynical laugh. Was this the part she was supposed to scream _Nooooo! That's impossible..._

Then her face became expressionless as the words spoken started sinking in, as she remembered the very current changes…the keener senses, the faster speed, her invulnerability to piercing objects and even the fake Superman's laser vision. _And more recently, the lightning_.

_Lightning...Zeus..._

_How could it be?_ "Mother told me..."

"That you were made from clay," he continued for her. "It was made up to protect you from Hera's wrath."

Made up was another term that was easier to accept than lie. _Lie...it was all a lie. _

It felt like her knees were trembling, that she was going to be sick.

In her silence, Zeus continued. "Your mother wanted a child…you were all her heart sang for. She is immortal…and it will be a very, very long life…to have no one to truly devote her love to. So I gave her one." Zeus appealed.

_The old fashioned way_, she prevented her lips from spitting the words out. "She never told me."

"Do not be angry with her. She only thought it was better that way. It was for your own good."

There would be a time when she would confront her mother regarding this…secrecy, this deception. But not right now. The way she was feeling…it would only likely cause heartache than give clarity.

She frowned. "What about Hera?"

"Your mother fought valiantly for her. So when Hera found out, she was not as angry like she was with...my other children. She became as protective of you, as I was."

_Protective? You were never present..._she wanted to lash out but it sounded like a rehash, a tired and reused line in a movie. She shook her head in a vain attempt to shake off the pain that was gnawing at her temples. It was all just too much to process.

"After the sacrifice you made, you are entitled to the power you have now, my daughter."

"_After the sacrifice I made_?" She mimicked the words in a whisper and shook her head. "Why are you telling me this only now? After such a very long time...did no one ever think I deserve the truth?"

"Of course, you deserve to know my child. We are just waiting-"

"For the right time?" she almost spat out the words. And it sent chills along her spine whenever he referred to her as _his daughter, his child_. "Or a time that is most convenient to you?"

"Your anger is understandable."

"I do not want your…_gift_," she declared with a determined voice. Suddenly, she felt she did not want anything to do with her so called family.

Zeus looked slighted. Then his lips curved into a grin that was more of a sneer to her. The gesture made her feel insulted, as if her supposed father was belittling his daughter's petulance.

"You feel that way now because you feel offended about being kept in the dark about the truth. But soon, you will learn to appreciate-"

"Being feared because you are too strong?" Her voice was rising. "Not dying...while all your friends do? Am I really invincible? _Immortal_?" The word suddenly was like a curse.

"Yes. It is one truth you have to live with." For the first time, Zeus regarded her with understanding. "That is why we never wanted you to fall in love with _the_ mortal."

_Fall in love with the mortal?_

"It would be easier for you to love the alien," Zeus continued in the midst of her confusion. "He is about as strong as you, and he could be with you for a long time. And imagine the new race that the both of you can create."

She wanted to cover her ears from the truth that her family might have done something that was causing all this chaos in her mind.

_Love the alien_…that would be Kal. _Fall in love with the mortal_…was it Bruce?

They wanted her to love Kal. But she loved Bruce? She did not remember feeling anything but friendship towards Bruce. "What did..?" It felt like her head will be split in two. "What did…all of you do to me?"

"It was for you own good."

"Stop saying that!" Her hands went to her head, her temples were throbbing in pain. "I will not…let you use me…"

She had to get out. She needed to get out of this place. In her haste, she punched a gaping hole in the cave wall to escape and fly somewhere far, distant from all this turmoil.

Right now, she felt she did not belong to her family. Nor did she belong in this world.

She used to feel alone. Now it was worse. She was alone…and lost.


	8. It Ends Tonight

It Ends Tonight

AN: We are nearing the end, dear friends. The end of the story, that is. I just want to share that I refrained from writing a multi-chaptered piece for so long because of the fear that I may never get to finish it (not because for the lack of progress story wise but because of my...condition). So when I finally had the courage, days before my birthday, I faced my laptop and started typing away.

The usual disclaimer applies: I don't own the characters, no monetary gain is derived from this. Also borrowed lyrics from "It Ends Tonight" by The All American Rejects and "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight...it ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right._

_It's too late to fight._

_It ends tonight._

If she thought hard enough, if she pushed her mind just a little bit more, she could catch a glimpse of his handsome face, Bruce's younger face. His eyes...they were not cold. And he was holding her, as they danced to a ballad sang from somewhere. But soon the image would be lost, like all the other strange fragments in her thoughts.

She sighed deeply and tried to clear her mind of the dull ache and the persistent knocking of confusion as she stood on top of a cliff. The soothing echo of the water as the waves gently lapped at the shore provided a temporary escape while she looked at the dark horizon, the shadowy blanket of night sky dotted with an endless number of sparkling stars. _The sun is going to rise soon_, she thought. Soon the darkness would give in to the light as a new day began. But she did not feel like going anywhere else just yet.

She closed her eyes again, feeling the moist kiss of the cold night wind against her face, as the smell of the ocean reminded her of the days she spent in Themyscira. The days after she came back, after she and Kal saved the world, she would sometimes walk along the seashore by her lonesome to gaze at the world beyond the island. It seemed so long ago.

_Bruce…Kal…what have the gods done to me?_

Then she thought of what transpired earlier in the morning. Bruce said she would be reinstated when she passed the training. And she believed she did, even beyond everyone's expectations. But that was what bothered her.

What did they think now...is she an ally, or a potential threat?

Knowing Bruce was knowing the answer to that.

Then she heard the familiar sound cutting through the thin air as it got louder and louder. A few seconds more Kal was there and she was not alone anymore. He stood beside her, their shoulders were nearly touching but he was not facing her…nor was she facing him. It felt as if there was a nervousness in both of them, even if they both tried hard not to acknowledge it.

It took a while before one of them broke the stillness.

"I have news you wouldn't believe," she started, with her eyes still facing the dim horizon. "Apparently, I was not made from clay. Guess who my father is."

"Zeus."

_How did he know? _She turned and faced him with eyes in silent inquiry.

"Hera told me…" he breathed, as if it was a little difficult to speak. "She told me everything that I need to know."

And now, she was even more confused. "Why?"

"I've been to Themyscira." His voice was almost wistful. His eyes held the same sentiment.

She was starting to feel an amount of dread. She did not bother asking another question but just looked at him, a frown staining the beautiful features.

As a distraction, he looked at her hair, as it swayed with the wind. "I had questions."

"About?"

When his gaze locked with hers again, she felt a definite sadness in the blue orbs. He studied her face for a while before speaking once more. "Do you remember the bird of fire?"

A shiver ran up her spine. "Every time I see the sun. And I could still feel being consumed..."

"I'm sorry, Diana..." he apologized upon reminding her. "But for you to understand, I must relive...certain moments that were not easy."

All she could do was nod, even if a part of her did not want to hear the rest.

"Before you went to summon the bird of fire, you opened your mind and heart and shared your memories to J'onn," he started. She could not recall ever doing that. "Because you believed that when we ask them for your life and they would hear our plea, the gods would take away a part of your memory..."

_My memories were taken away…_

Her heart was starting to beat fast. _Did this have anything to do with what Bruce was saying? What Zeus was saying?_ The dull ache was now a persistent throbbing in her temples as the pain returned.

"J'onn was supposed to tell you, give your memories back. But when he went with Bruce to Themyscira because Bruce needed his protection as a disguise to enter the island, Hera felt your memories within him and she took them from him as well. So he was never able to restore what he promised."

"Why would they..?"

"Because you were not allowed to fall in love."

_We never wanted you to fall in love with the mortal..._

She remembered the curse. And she was so sure she did not fall in love then. _I did not, _she shook her head. It felt as if the ground beneath her feet was starting to crumble, as if washed by the sudden crashing of the waves. She tried to remember…but there was nothing to remember. But by the look in his eyes, she knew the worst part is not over yet. And she wanted to cover her ears to shield her from the certainty.

"But you did."

It was getting harder and harder to breathe with each passing second. "I don't remember."

Gently, his arms went around her. And she held onto him, with the feeling that if she held onto him long enough the agony of the present would go away.

"Therefore…they tried to change the path that you would take, when they gave you another chance. So you would not suffer the same way you did. _Eros_ did something to the both of us..." he whispered.

_Eros_, she knew what he could do. But she did not believe it would happen to her.

"In a different life," he whispered as he softly kissed her hair, the side of her face. "I was your best friend."

"Kal…" She looked far away, where a dark orange hue was peeking from the horizon while feeling his heart that was beating as fast as hers.

"And it was Bruce that you loved."

She remembered her father's words and realized what she thought earlier was true. Bruce was the mortal Zeus was referring to. She pulled away to look in his eyes. And when she did, her heart broke. His eyes, he did not bother concealing his pain anymore...they were so full of sadness.

"I will return your memories. And you will remember them again," he told her regretfully.

She was so very uncertain what to feel. It was her life, her memories…she had every right to have them returned. But…did she want them back? As well as all the possible pain that came with it? Or should she remain in the dark about the past and go on with her life, like the way it was now…with him?

"It's all in the past…" she found herself saying. But it did not sound right.

"Please, Diana...do not make this any harder..."

He kissed her forehead and she dearly wished this was just a dream. She felt his hesitation as he held her.

How she wanted to confess she loved him. But she was doubtful of that feeling as well. Earlier, she believed it to be true. But now...what if she just felt that way because of a magical influence? And she cared about him too much to torment him further with uncertainties. So she kept quiet and just raised her eyes to him as her hand touched his face to wipe away the dampness.

He smiled regretfully. "I love you," he said before kissing her for the last time.

And when their lips met, images swam in her mind. Before everything else faded into nothingness.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_We'll do it all. Everything. On our own._

_We don't need…anything. Or anyone._

_If I lay here…If I just lay here. _

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

She was sleeping, her face moist from the tears she earlier shed. And her beautiful face was marred with a frown as she stirred, as her memories slowly returned. As he stood atop the cliff, carrying her in his arms, he watched as the sun rose, creating a beautiful gradient of colors, as the light blended with the darkness. It was like that morning when they watched the sunrise together, when they both saved the world for the first time. When they said goodbye for the first time.

It was also at dawn, when she said goodbye again…when she died.

Now, he was saying another farewell. That hopefully…would be the last time.

If he was not Superman, his heart probably would not be able to withstand saying goodbye to her once more. If he was not Superman, he would not have...he shook his head.

It was not about being Superman at all.

He loved her, plain and simple.

And he was letting go, because she deserved to know the truth. Even if that truth was too painful for the both of them.

And to add to his grief, like a very sharp shard of kryptonite that was thrust even deeper into his heart, he heard her softly whisper.

"Bruce…"


	9. Resolutions

Resolutions

The sound of water drops as they fell on the surface of the limestone accompanied her thoughts as her mind wandered to the various events that led to this moment.

_Drip, drip, drip..._the sound reached her ears. She remembered yesterday, how it felt to let go as she and Kal decided to stay friends, the best of friends, like they used to be. Only…things were _not_ as it used to be. Something very precious was tarnished but not by their own doing. And it was not going to be simple and she fully understood why he had to distance himself from her…to heal from the wounds her family conspired to inflict.

_Kal_…they toyed with his feelings, as well as they did hers. And the burden of guilt was weighing down on her heavily. Instead of feeling completeness, now that she was whole again, it really felt like…there was too much wrong, in order to make a right.

She remembered everything now and her mind was still reeling from the onslaught of remembrances and the feelings associated with every single one. It was so very emotionally draining.

_Am I regretting having my memories back?_

_No_, she answered her own inquiry. It was a significant part of her life and no matter if it was painful to be reminded of everything that happened as well as the present, she would accept all of it and learn to heal. The truth was that, they all needed to heal, Kal, Bruce. Even J'onn.

She remembered J'onn's face earlier, his pain. Superman came to see him before he went to her, so the Martian knew about what happened and was feeling so much remorse.

"_I am truly sorry, Diana,"_ J'onn could not even look at her. _"You trusted me...you depended on me. And I let you down."_

"_It's not your fault J'onn..."_

"_If I only did what I was meant to do-"_

"_Do not blame yourself. My so called family...they like to play with my life." _ She touched the green hand. _ "If it's any consolation, I would not have done what I was able to do in those crucial moments without you, J'onn. You were my source of strength at the time, and you still are."_

J'onn regarded her face. _ "Thank you, Diana. I feel so very privileged by being your friend."_

Her right hand gripped the steel railing and it felt cold under her hand. While the other cradled a memento, a gift from the previous life she once had. Though it escaped her significance before when she saw it quietly resting on her desk, when her memories returned she knew that it was a significant part of her relationship with...

She composed herself when she sensed that he was done delegating through his communicator. It was going to be quite a discussion so he felt it wise to give notice of his absence for the night.

Now that she remembered it all, she was looking at him differently. It was hard not to be affected by his cold, calculating stare. She reminded herself that he was wary because the last time they saw each other, she nearly electrocuted him in her anger.

He stood a few paces from her, closely observing with his blue eyes visible without the cowl. "When did you start spewing electricity from your fingers?"

The way that is passed his lips felt like she had an abnormality. She met his gaze with an unflinching look. She needed to remember he did not know the whole truth yet, hence the indifference.

"Lightning," she corrected.

He gave her a look that said whatever. "You destroyed the holo-room computer. Not to mention other equipment within distance."

"You pushed me."

"And you let your anger get the better of you." He pressed further. "What happened there, Diana?"

"I was angry."

He raised an inquiring brow. "I am angry a number of times, yet I don't find myself destroying almost everything in my pat-"

"They lied to me..." She could not contain the truth any longer. "I am Zeus' daughter."

The seconds passed in eerie silence.

_Speechless_. The Batman was at a loss for words. If this was any other moment, it would have been funny. But the direness of the meaning of his silence spoke volumes.

"And my new powers are a gift from my_ father_," she almost said with scorn, remembering the price she had to pay for them. When he still volunteered no words, she continued, "He told me this yesterday, when I marched to Hephaestus' workshop to file a product complaint."

It was clear he was concerned. She knew him well enough to tell from his expression, no matter how he tried to conceal it. She knew that he was assessing that she was still a valuable team member. But a significant, latent threat as well.

"I'm guessing this ruins my chances for reinstatement."

He looked away for a while. "It shouldn't. We just have to find a way how-"

"How to kill me…if I became a threat?"

He looked angered by her bluntness but answered anyway. "Yes."

"Your brutal sincerity is so very refreshing," she scowled.

"I was going to say how to control your powers but there is no beating around the bush with you."

She suddenly remembered a time when he was not like this, not assuming this dark of everyone. But that moment was so long ago.

She held up her bracers. "These keep them at bay. Don't worry since I do not have any plans on going berserk anytime soon. And Hephaestus is already making his own product development, on how to eliminate me, per _my_ request," she emphasized the word. "Though it would not hurt if you make your own research, with all the technology and…_money_ at your disposal."

"Your sarcasm is duly noted."

"So is your paranoia."

"Tell me..." he began, controlling his discontent. "If the union of two very powerful beings does not trouble you in the slightest..."

It always came back to that. "If they are two of my truest friends-"

"Friendship has nothing to do with-"

"My relationship with Kal…it's over." She did not give him time to retort. His face was stoic but a nerve that twitched at the side of his jaw belied his passiveness.

"And if you still want to know if I can break your neck in case you turn bad, I can..." She felt him stiffen at her harsh words. "Just as you would kill me if I do. Though I know who between the two of us will be the less conflicted about it."

"If you open your mind you'll know what I'm doing is justified."

_Open your mind... _She studied his face. In gentleness, in anger, in indifference, in every emotion possible…she realized that every bit of his countenance was now permanently etched in her heart, whether she liked it or not.

It was not going to be calm and easy, but it was time to tell him the other truth.

"And while we are on the subject of being totally _honest_, I have something that belongs to you." She held out her hand. If he was speechless earlier, he was frozen this time as he looked at the small cellular phone that was resting on her palm.

He looked at the phone then at her face. For one moment she thought he was going to lie about it before his hand reached out to retrieve the device.

"You remember." It was not a question anymore.

"Yes."

"When?" His earlier condescending tone was gone.

"Kal went to the gods. He told me everything I needed to know earlier. He helped me remember." Her voice was surprisingly flat when she was feeling the contrary. "And the gods did not only take away my memories, they wanted to alter the present as well."

"How?"

"Eros."

From her observation, she knew he understood what she meant. But she needed to say the next words. "He was a victim too. They played with his feelings as well. The gods...they wanted me and Kal to fall in love..." her voice trailed. "To partially serve their own agenda. But it was...Kal's love after all, that would set me free."

His eyes were devoid of the earlier contempt as he searched her face. In the silence that stretched, she knew he was waiting for her explain further. But it was still very difficult to put into everything into words because her wounds were still very much raw.

_Then why did I have to go to him as soon as I found out?_ She questioned herself.

Because she wanted to be near him, she wanted to feel the way she did before. But sadly, as she looked at his face, her heart was still too tired from it all. The gods re arranged her life to the point that the confusion still clouded her mind even if there should be clarity.

"We loved each other," he confessed but his voice was more sad than relieved.

"Yes."

The past tense of his verb was not lost on her. Maybe, after all that occurred he had a change of heart. _But why was that possibility a little hurting to consider?_

"I finally believed I can have a life…with you," he said in almost a whisper. "Then the curse made me remember all the years that were hidden from me. And I was angry, jealous…of such a significant past that you and Kent shared. A past that I once believed you purposely kept from me."

"And you hated me for it." She remembered how her world fell apart that day she felt his scorn. "Would you have even believed if I told you?"

He shook his head. "No. I realize that now," he admitted, his gaze unflinching.

"Maybe it is a sign that the fates are against us from the very beginning."

"Diana..." he began. "If it's Kent..."

_Kal, or Bruce? Bruce...or Kal?_

She remembered reading from somewhere that when conflicted on what to do, toss a coin. _Before it even reveals if it's heads or tails…you're already wishing for the outcome your heart really wants._ In this case, she knew who she wanted. But she would have to do the right thing.

"I'm not going to choose between the two of you, Bruce." She answered and she believed it. "And please have faith that Kal is deeply sorry for what has happened. But the gods, my family…they interfered too much that my life is a total confusion right now..." she admitted wistfully.

She could not help but feel a strong sense of dislike towards her family for pretending to know what was the better for her. She was here now, in this frustrating predicament because of their intrusion.

"I understand, Diana."

It was hard to believe that he would comprehend her state so quickly. As if to appease her doubt, he took her hand.

"Believe me, I understand."

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be." His smile was laced with regret as was hers. "It's enough that you are _really_ back."

She sighed. It was a sigh of relief. Though it was able only to ease a small amount of burden, it was a good way to start. "Ironically, I'd like to be on…monitor duty, while I sort things out. If that is…permissible."

"Of course."

She looked at their joined hands. He was a mortal, and yet…she felt so secure in his hold. But her heart was still too exhausted.

"Diana, all this talk about…contingencies. I know it is dark, but it is something I must do."

"It's strange, but I recognize your purpose," she sighed. "You do not have the monopoly on having issues now. It seems I also have a lot of them."

He smiled suddenly as she mimicked his words. "I humbly concede defeat." Then he looked concerned. "Have you talked with your mother?"

"I do not think it's the right time yet. I need some time..." She was still hurt by the truth that Hippolyta concealed the truth from her all this time. She shrugged. "And when you are an immortal, _I need time _translates into...several decades."

He laughed softly. It was not exactly the sound of Christmas bells or angels singing, but it was something enchanting. And his smile was not as half-hearted anymore when it reached his blue eyes.

"But let's be thankful of one thing, though."

"What?"

His eyes were thoughtful. "That your father is not Hades."

The attempt at a joke made her grin. "That would really complicate things."

As she looked at his face, she dearly wished that he smiled more often. Then her expression sobered, she knew he was making the extra effort to appease her sentiments.

"Thank you, Bruce."

"No…thank you, Diana." He searched her face once more. Then he looked at their still joined hands and shifted it to resemble a handshake. "And welcome back."

She knew the significance and was grateful. She was not only reinstated, but the friendship that was once put to a test was now slowly mending.

It was indeed a very good start.


	10. The Three of Us

AN: Thank you friends for sharing this journey with me.

The Three of Us

_More than a year later…_

"It's a holiday," Clark's voice complained as he cradled the mobile phone in one hand while pacing around the kitchen like a pregnant woman. "I'm at the farm…I can do the research after my day off. Lois? Lois?"

She looked at Clark's face staring down at the mobile phone through the steam from her coffee as she took a sip. "Dead battery?"

"Yes." He was feeling his pockets. "And I seem to have misplaced my charger."

"Trust me, the charger for that model would not fit into your pockets," she quipped before a forkful of pancakes slathered in maple syrup disappeared into her mouth.

"I'll see if I have any available," Martha, who was finished with her eggs and toast, volunteered.

"Don't bother, Martha. Somehow…I don't think there's any available compatible model left besides his."

Clark finally sat down. "You're making fun of my phone. Again."

Martha shook her head as the older woman rose up from the chair once more to retrieve the coffee pot. "Want some more pancakes, dear?"

"Yes, please," she added a smile before turning to Clark once more as he fiddled with the phone, as if poking it would restore its power. _Not from him, at least_. "The late nineteen nineties called and they want that..._relic_ back."

"As long as it remains useful…I'm happy with it. Though Lois will kill me…"

"Your _girlfriend_ is making you work on Christmas?" she teased. But deep inside she was happy that her friend was able to recover from what happened more than a year prior. "Alright...give me that…" She snatched the drained phone from him but was careful not to crush the thing in her grip. Inspecting the old model, she smirked at the faded number pad. "Excuse me…" She hid her hands and the phone under the table.

There was a spark and a crackling sound that soon disappeared. She ignored Clark's reprimanding stare as she handed the now fully charged cellular phone back.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Kent," Bruce's voice interrupted as Clark's mother brought out another plate of pancakes. She grimaced at the sound of his voice. Surely he witnessed what she did and he would not let that pass.

"Thank you, Bruce. Have a seat," Bruce took the one opposite her. "What would you like?"

He looked from her to the food on the table. "I'll just have coffee."

Martha poured him a cup before making another excuse to leave for the kitchen.

She stood up, reached out and stabbed two pancakes from the serving platter with her fork and dumped it on his plate before doing the same with a piece of sausage before sliding a sunny side up egg on the side. "It's Christmas. Live a little," she chided, before adding with a naughty gleam in her eyes. "You'll surely burn all the calories later anyway."

He gave her a mock scowl before turning to Clark who was busy texting. "By the way, I thought we made it clear. No use of _certain_ powers unless very, very called for."

"Trust me. It is called for." She looked at Clark. "He was talking to his girlfriend when-"

"It was about work," Clark interrupted, not taking his eyes from his phone.

"Whatever. If it happened to you while you are talking to that underwearmodel, I will only be glad to help, just the same…" She gave him a knowing look before turning to Clark again. "Are you done with that?" When he nodded, she snatched the phone away again and placed it far from him. She held out her hand in Bruce's direction.

With a grunt, he reached inside his jacket pocket and handed over his cellular phone. She placed it next to Clark's and what polar opposites the gadgets seemed to be.

"I don't want your…girlfriends ruining one of the very few times I have both your undivided attention," she smirked.

"What about yours?" Clark asked.

"Bruce _confiscated_ it, remember?" She had the error of bringing it to a meeting more than a week ago.

"Oh right…" Clark's fork pounced on the egg on his plate. "To break you and Steve up."

"That is not the reason," Bruce replied in his trademark baritone.

"There's nothing to break up." It was true but she glared at Bruce's direction anyway.

"Really? I thought he was getting a little chummy with you," Clark teased. "What about the other one? The very rich guy, about as rich as Bruce?"

She expelled a sigh laced with frustration, remembering one of the many ardent suitors who was almost up to her non meta-human standards. Well…_nearly_. "He is being investigated by the IRS."

Then she had an awareness as both her and Clark looked suspiciously at Bruce who was nonchalantly sipping on his coffee.

"No comment."

She tapped her fingers on the table. If she ever began a relationship, she should better make it a secret…if that was ever possible from these two anyway. "I'll let that pass since it's a holiday. Let's just have breakfast, shall we?"

She returned her attention to the stack of pancakes that were halfway consumed. As she enjoyed her country breakfast in silence her eyes observed, every now and then, the two males who were having a light hearted talk about J'onn's extended vacation to mingle with humankind that later turned into exchanging inputs on how to upgrade the watchtower defence systems.

She shook her head. The purpose of this regular meet up was to act like normal people, in the normal world…and _not_ to discuss work related topics. The three of them came to an agreement of meeting at least once a month at a place that was more detached from their usual work surroundings to recapture the friendship that was once almost lost.

She eyed the two differing personalities as Bruce, who ironically seemed to be enjoying his breakfast, was immaculately attired as always. _Still very handsome_, she had to mentally note…much to her own chagrin.

Clark, on the other hand, was dressed down to a shirt and jeans. _Though the dark hair and blue eyes could easily pass them off as…relatives_. She smiled when Clark let out a laugh. It was very comforting to see him smile that way again.

And deep inside, she was contented and happy with the thought that, after more than a year, things were almost back to the way they were.

"Excuse me, are you both done talking?" The two looked at her. Clark seemed guilty, Bruce was, as always, indifferent. She retrieved a paper bag by her side. "I have something to give…"

"I thought gift giving would be after lunch?" Clark asked, suddenly worried.

"You haven't wrapped yours, have you?"

"There's no point wrapping gifts unless you wrap it in lead," Bruce added.

"So you did not wrap yours as well…" she accused. Martha was trying to hide her mirth when the older lady appeared to fill her half empty cup. "Thank you," she smiled before returning her attention to the two.

She stood up, pulled out a blue box and a dark grey box. Unceremoniously, she placed the colour coordinated cases and spoiled the surprise. "That's perfume," she told Clark then turned to Bruce. "And that's perfume as well."

"Thank you."

Bruce smirked. "It's one way of saying she does not like the way we smell."

"And you're welcome too, Bruce. And thank you in advance for the gift certificates," it was her turn to look smug. "The combinations to your vault would have sufficed."

"Very well…" He knew the relevance of her remark. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a pen. On a napkin, he scribbled a set of combinations before showing them first to her, then to Clark. Clark promptly incinerated the paper afterwards.

"Though I'll be changing that at regular intervals, just in case anyone of you…"

"Change sides?" she asked.

"Cross the line?" Clark added.

"Go to the dark side?" She was hiding her mirth. "_Very Darth Vader_."

"I know ri-"

"Seriously," Bruce groaned.

Clark's face sobered. She could feel him lightly kicking her under the table. "Well…what happens if it is the two of you?"

"You have a _countermeasure_ for me," Bruce answered, looking slightly concerned at her.

"But not for me."

Clark sipped on his coffee. "That's where it gets a little…tricky. You know how I fare against magic…"

"Only too well," she remarked.

Seconds passed in silence while they all seemed to be thinking of that particular point in their lives. She could sense that it was Bruce who seemed the most uncomfortable at the recollection, despite the passive façade he was projecting.

"Since we're being serious here…I have another gift for the two of you. Though this, you have to share." She placed a cloth wrapped object on the table. "My _father's_ gift to me…that now I entrust to both of you." She remembered the last time she visited her parents. It was her one condition, that if she was to truly accept her powers, her heritage, there must be a way to stop her if she gets too powerful.

She carefully lifted the cloth to reveal a dagger, the light reflecting on the sharp blade. She handled the weapon and immediately it glowed a fiery orange as it was engulfed by magical fire. She positioned the sharpest point on her forefinger and made a small cut. Her skin did not offer much resistance like it used to with other metals.

She wiped the blood on the cloth. "It is like what he said it would be." She replaced the dagger as the two men sat in quiet seriousness. "Now…who gets to keep it?"

"You take it," Clark immediately answered, referring to Bruce.

Bruce lifted the parcel and moved it to his side of the table.

"Though I have to remind you, it's just a weapon. Who wields it will matter more." She sat on her chair once more and continued with her coffee nonchalantly as if it was not about her death she was talking about while the two men sat in silence.

"Wally is fast but I am not so sure if he is fast enough to do it right. John's ring…we all know that does not quite work…" She was referring to the one training exercise when she was able to smash through John's defences with her fists. "J'onn would not be able to hold the dagger without conquering his own fears first."

She looked thoughtfully at Clark.

"How about Bruce?"

She turned her gaze to the man across her. "I mean no disrespect but…" she let her voice trail. It was the truth. Even if he was that skilled, if she ever went the other way, he might not stand a chance against her. "I can sense your movements even at a distance." Before he could even reach her, she would probably be at his neck already.

She returned her eyes to her trusted friend. Clark was looking at the cloth with an amount of concern.

"It has to be you," Bruce mentioned the unspoken words they all knew all along.

"When the time…if ever," she corrected herself before reaching out to touch his hand. "If ever it happens, you must think of the greater good, Kal. I would want you to. And don't worry…" She smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'd do the same for you."

"As if that's supposed to help," Clark sighed. She knew there was a little uncertainty if he could ever do it.

She removed her hand and held it in front of him. With a resigned expression Clark took her hand, accepting the handshake, the symbolic recognition of the pact that they had just made.

"If you both turn…"

Clark looked from her to the other man beside him. The serious face was replaced by a grin as the Kryptonian reached out and tapped his friend on the shoulder for good measure. "Then you have your work cut out for you."

The line of discussion might be a tad depressing, but Bruce's attempt at hiding a helpless expression was somewhat humorous. She secretly handed Clark a party favour under the table.

"What a nice way to spend Christmas…talking to your two _very best_ friends…" She looked at the two for more emphasis. "And discussing how to _off_ each other," she sighed before letting out a laugh.

Bruce was trying hard not to be amused.

"Don't burden yourself with something that's a little remote from happening, Bruce." Clark poured his friend another cup of coffee. "Cheer up, it's Christmas."

She poured more syrup on his pancakes. "And you're only grouchy…"

"Three hundred sixty four days a year," they all said together as she and Clark blew gently at the whistle paper blowouts directed at Bruce. "Merry Christmas!"


	11. After All

After All

AN: Real life as an accountant has been busy lately. Usual disclaimer applies.

"I was able to save all those gift certificates I keep getting from Bruce for Christmas and my supposed birthday, so I was able to buy Kal…_Clark_ a tablet. He's one of the few who still carries a pen and a small notepad," she mused as she checked the time while sniffing the fragrant air.

"What did you get Bruce?" Martha asked, arranging the floral centrepiece on the dining table.

_What do you give Bruce Wayne?_ "I saw an issue of Sports Illustrated where his ex is on the cover. I bought it and wrapped it." She was trying not to laugh. "Though it's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She turned from the counter that separated the dining room from the kitchen. "I dropped off Alfred's gift earlier. He's complaining that I rarely visit the manor nowadays, even more when he learned that we are having Christmas Eve dinner here." She remembered the old man's mock jealousy as she took a peek inside the oven before turning it off. The smell of oven roasted beef was wafting through the air and she had to congratulate herself for a job well done.

"What is the manor like, anyway?" Martha asked while setting the table. "It seems too…large for just two people."

"Bruce's extended family drops by, though not so often lately. So I guess it's mostly him and Alfred."

"And you know this because?"

She ignored the slight teasing. "Because of Alfred." She took out the roasting pan with her bare hands. "You should meet him."

"Alfred?"

"Yes. But it's not like I'm playing match maker…"

Martha laughed. "It's all right. Clark has tried, once or twice."

"But…you still love Jonathan." She paused before transferring the entree to a large, oval serving platter.

"When you've been in love like that for so long…" Martha's eyes drifted far away, in a happy recollection. "It's hard to top that. Though, that does not mean I have closed my doors. Even at this late…" Martha smiled. "How about you? How are things going?"

"Well…busy."

"I know that," Martha complained good-naturedly. "I meant…on the personal side."

She knew what Martha was asking. Why she was still single after all this time. _By Hera_, she tried. And she knew Aphrodite was very disappointed in her. But it was either that she was too involved with her _work_, or she was thinking too much of the future. _A future that seemed so very long when you are an immortal._

"I tried going out on a date…several times," she admitted as she carefully carved the tender meat, cutting against the grain. "But it always seems to end there…and mostly I am to blame. Or the two…and now that I think about it, they are both partly responsible for my lack of…personal life," she smiled at the realization. "They are both too…demanding."

She placed the large plate on the centre of the table, beside the dish of roasted vegetables. "That looks very delicious," the older woman remarked approvingly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she bowed playfully in acknowledgement. As she looked at Martha's face, she thought of how blessed she was for knowing quite a remarkable woman. Though a touch of melancholy reached her when she thought that life was too short and soon…

"Going back to our topic…" Martha smirked. "Well dear…it is your life after all. You're the one who gets to decide."

She remembered that her family once decided matters for her as she removed the apron. "I know. I guess I am just…taking my time."

"You have a lot of it on your hands anyway."

"Some people…they would sell their soul for immortality. They just do not know the burden that comes with it," she shrugged as she arranged the glass ware. "You'll live very long…you'll live to see your friends go. One by one. So I try my best to keep my friends alive long enough…"

"Diana…don't see that gift as a curse. See it as a…blessing." Martha was pouring wine into two long stemmed glasses and handed one to her.

She stared at the deep purple liquid. "For the most part I do. But there are times…It's a little frightening to be alone."

"Then make new friends. To new friends…" Martha raised her glass in a toast that she accepted. "Well, at least Clark would be able to keep you company for a long time. I mean, he practically stopped aging."

"That's one comforting truth that I have."

"That's also a comforting truth that I have…" Martha looked at her wistfully. "That when I…leave, Clark will have someone who knows him like I do, loves him as well…and he will not feel alone."

_Love_, she tried not to feel guilty. But she might have failed when Martha reached out and took her hand.

"Diana…if Clark is the reason why you can't allow yourself to move on…" Martha's voice was so very gentle. "He understands…"

All she could do was stand in silence.

"You are like a daughter to me. So please believe me, Clark wants you to be happy. Even if it's not with him." Martha tugged on her hand. And she noticed the twinkle in the other woman's eyes. "At least…not yet."

"Martha…"

"I can hope, can't I? You know…Jonathan and I have been friends for such a long time before…"

Martha was not able to finish when the chimes on the front door announced the arrival of two men with Clark's resounding laughter immediately filling the room. He was holding a grocery bag that contained something cold on one hand as one arm embraced his mother.

"Clark Kent, is that ice cream? Who would eat ice cream at this time?" Martha tried not to shiver.

"Diana and I would."

"Guilty," she smiled.

"Of course…" Martha rolled her eyes.

"Where are the bananas?"

Bruce emerged in his trademark dark coat, holding two kraft paper bags. "I had to import this." He placed the bag on the counter and hung his coat. "Everything else, per your list, is in there as well."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Let's make banana split."

"Later," Martha reminded before whispering to Bruce. "Don't worry, us mortals who are feeling the coldness of the weather too much to eat banana split, can have apple pie."

"Okay…we'll have dessert when we open the gifts. And yes," Clark grinned confidently at her. "We wrapped the gifts this time, didn't we Bruce?"

"Really, Bruce?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You bothered wrapping the gift certificates?"

Bruce grunted as a reply. She was wearing a silly grin at the thought of her gift for him.

"Mmm…" Clark began as he looked at the dinner table after depositing the ice cream in the freezer. "That sure smells good."

"I made that," she stated proudly. Only to be met with suspicious stares from two pairs of blue eyes. "I did not cheat, promise."

Martha shook her head. "Let's just have dinner children, shall we?" Martha invited as they all moved to their respective chairs. "Though…I have one condition before we do."

All three of them halted, looking at Clark's mother.

"No one is allowed to breathe a single word…not a _teeny weenie_ mention about…" Martha eyed each of them. "How to kill each other."

"Mom…Don't worry." Clark embraced his mother. "We've already settled that last year."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Clark was seated on her right, Martha on her left and Bruce across her…and she breathed in and marvelled at everything…every smile, every scent, every word as Clark chided Bruce for being a little old to which Bruce replied mischievously that he was not old where it was concerned, every sound…even the faint and repetitive melody of Christmas carols from the musical ornament that hung on the tree. It really felt that everything was right. She did not have to think of the distant future, of next year, or tomorrow. What was important was that today, tonight…she was with the people she loved.

She listened as Clark, with his smiling blue eyes, told stories about his other work and she just had to tease him at the subtle ways he would dodge personal questions when asked about Lois.

Bruce on the other hand, was Bruce. She was surprised that he was even able to make it tonight because she knew he was scheduled to appear at some fund raising gala, though the tabloids were a little easy on him lately because he was single for more than five months now.

_Single and uncomplicated_. Just like her. She did not know what to feel about that fact.

And now, there he was, sitting across her…sometimes regarding her with a smile, sometimes in something…a little disarming. Still, it was nice to see him again in a different setting, where there was a fair amount of light, where she could see his face and see fleeting glimpses of his smile.

And Bruce was true again to his word today, that he was only grouchy for the rest of the year when it appeared he was a little more sociable tonight.

She and Clark enjoyed a serving each of banana split as they exchanged gifts. As usual, they made fun of Bruce's total lack of effort by handing out gift certificates, which he proudly claimed was an improvement since it came with a greeting card this year. He also took her joke of a gift good naturedly even adding that it would have been better if she was on the cover.

But just like every good thing the wonderful night must come to an end. Bruce was polite enough to ask her that, since it was a considerable drive back to the city, he would appreciate it if he had her company. Without any objection, seeing the invitation as just a friendly offer, she accepted. And as she hugged Clark's mother, her self-confessed second mother, as they stood on the patio she caught a glimpse of the two men shaking hands.

She smiled at the simple but very significant gesture. She was happy that the friendship was now mended. _What was broken was now whole again_.

After making a promise to be back on the next holiday, they all said their temporary goodbyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As soon as the car was a good distance away, Martha turned to her son who was watching as the vehicle slowly disappeared from sight. She raised her hand and softly touched his shoulder, knowing as a mother would know how her child was feeling at the moment.

"Will you be-?"

"Of course, mom…" Clark looked at her. He was trying to disguise the wistful expression. "I'm Superman. After all."

"Yes…" she sighed. "Yes, you are."

She looked at the dark sky that was dotted with sparkling stars. And in a mother's heart she believed that someday…everything would fall into place. At the perfect time.


	12. If I Believed Once More

If I Believed. Once More

AN: It has been a pleasure writing for all of you again . I dearly wish I would be blessed with more inspiration to keep on writing. And all of you will still be here to impart a moment of your time to read my stories. _PS...please visit your doctors for regular screenings, okay?_

Now on with the last chapter

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Why are we stopping?" She looked at Bruce who did not answer her inquiry. Instead, he got off the car to open the passenger door for her. She got out and thought that the place looked strangely familiar.

"Follow me." It was more of a command than a request. _So much for the earlier act of chivalry_.

For a moment, she had this funny thought that he was going to take a bathroom break.

"Breaking and entering? On Christmas Eve? Seriously, Bruce?" She complained when he forced open a window on the side of the large building. "What if somebody..?"

He was already inside the building. A hand shot out from the window to assist her, _as if I need his help…_

"What is so important inside this compound that we have to…sneak in?" She was suddenly deducing the reasons. She even thought that he agreed to join dinner because he had another agenda_. But what is it? Is there a secret government installation here somewhere? A hideout?_

"What about the guards?"

"No guards." He sounded so sure as they walked in the darkness. "I tipped them."

Before she could even ask why he had already flipped on the switch. A subtle amount of light illuminated the hall that turned out to be an old auditorium.

Her heart was suddenly starting to beat fast as she looked around. That was why the place seemed so very familiar. It was the place where they very first danced, so long ago. In a few more seconds, he was at her side.

"I remember this place…we danced here," she recalled. "The buffet table was here…and someone was singing over…" She burst into a smile when the intro of the song started playing on his phone.

"Sorry, but it's the best that I could do. No one is available to sing…" He moved closer.

"Bruce…do you know you are being very…cheesy?" She managed to say but her heart was starting to tremble a little erratically.

"That's supposed to be my line, but yes. I know," he held out his hand. "So would you care to dance with me?"

She looked at his hand and considered the offer. It felt as if there was more to this than just a dance. It felt that if she accepted, it was as good as opening her heart once more.

"I promise I won't bite."

She smiled at the words that he said then. But her expression was thoughtful when she raised her eyes to his, searching behind the blue orbs his reason for rekindling the past.

"It's just a harmless dance…" He seemed to have read her thoughts.

In the semi darkness, she could feel him smiling. Then with a sigh, she took his hand and they danced, _a harmless dance_, for what remained of the song.

_But if I don't believe in paradise, and miracles aren't real…then someone tell me what is this I feel?_

She closed her eyes at the simple but overwhelming feeling of being this close again to him, her cheek brushing the side of his face. She could drown in his scent, feel his every movement, the warm touch of his hand on the small of her back, the loud beating of his heart under her palm.

She could not help her thoughts from drifting to the past. They were holding each other close, the same way his arms held her right now. But there was no previous history between them in that time, he was just beginning his secret undertaking and she was on a temporary mission. But in that short borrowed moment, and the day that followed, they fell in love. What most people look for such a long time, they found in a heartbeat.

It was a love that he forgot and she remembered. A love that eventually found its way to his heart once more, though as short lived as the first time. And then fate was cruel enough to turn the tides against them once more, when she forgot and he remembered.

And now, they were both back where it all began, when there was no more forgetting.

But it was more difficult now, knowing what she knew, being what she was.

If he only knew how much she loved him still. Yes, there was no denying that now. When Kal, dearest Kal, opened her mind and returned her memories the feeling gradually returned. It was never gone at all, she thought. It was merely hidden from her. And now, here it was inside of her, stronger than ever. But with that love came the fear of losing, of loving too much and hurting as equally when…

She tried to block the thoughts from ruining this moment. But she knew it was true. Soon, he would be gone. Just like the song, it was such a short song. And like he said once, everything ends.

_Everything ends…everyone dies…he would die…_

Gently, she pulled away when the melody faded. "Shall we..?" she asked a little uneasily. "It's going to be Christmas soon. You don't want Alfred to eat Christmas dinner all by himself."

"What about you?"

"I'll keep J'onn company at the watchtower." She started walking away, remembering the wonderful dinner she had with him and Kal at the farm. And bleakly thinking how many Christmases like that were left.

She stilled when she did not hear him follow. When she turned, he was still where he was when the song ended, looking at her intently.

"Spend Christmas with me."

It was not spend Christmas with _us_…it was just _me_. And the way he said the words made it easy for her to fully comprehend the meaning behind his invitation.

"I can't." The words were very hard to utter.

"Can't? Or won't?"

All she could do was shrug.

"Well then...let's just talk."

"We can talk any other day-"

"That's not what I meant."

She stepped back to be near him. "What are we going to talk about? The past? It's over and done with. The future..? There's only one future for me..."

_Alone..._she knew he understood fully what she meant.

"What about right now? Just about right now…"

She looked away from him and cast her eyes at the far corner of the room. "Right now…is just fleeting. And then…" She could not believe why she was feeling all gloomy. It was going to be Christmas in a few minutes, it was supposed to be the happiest day of the year.

"I know you're shutting me out…because I am a mortal."

She knew what he meant. But that did not make thing easier to consider. "You were once right, when you said we could not be together…because I belong to a race of _immortal_ warriors…"

"I was wrong."

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was suddenly speechless. He admitted he was wrong.

He walked closer. "I know it's unfair to ask you again, when you said you did not want to choose. But I have given you enough time to...reconsider," he smiled ruefully.

"Two years-"

"Not just two years, Diana," he refuted.

"Bruce…I am not the same person." Her eyes drifted downwards, not able to face him with her next words. "Maybe it's better if we...remain friends."

"Why?" He was standing so close now, as a hand lifted her chin to make her fully face him.

She took a deep breath. "I've…loved twice." She could feel him flinch at the admission. "And I've lost twice. And I will lose you ag-"

"You are going to lose me one day…that I have no control of. But I am going to do my best to stay with you as long as I could."

_How long would that be?_ She shuddered at the thought. If she could wish to the gods to give him a longer life, she would…if only to love him a little longer.

"I know how you feel...when someone you love dies," his voice was a whisper. "A part of you, a large part of you dies with them. I always thought when my parents died there was nothing of me left. When you died, I realized…how wrong I was."

The way he spoke, he was trying to keep his voice even but his emotions managed to seep into his words. It was the side of Bruce Wayne that he never let anyone see. And right now, with her, in this quiet moment…he was as vulnerable to sentiments as she was. And when she felt his thumb wipe the dampness in her face, it was only then that she was aware she was crying.

"I lied," he began. "When I said this is just a harmless dance. I wanted to feel like how it did when you are with me." He did not bother concealing his feelings when a proof trailed down his cheek. "I wanted to feel like how I did when…you were in love with me. Because it is one of the few times when I was at peace with myself. When I was happy."

His honesty tore down all the walls she managed to erect for the years she pretended that she did not love him, that she could not love him. And the rueful smile on his face tugged at her heart. Immortal or invincible she might be, she was powerless to fight what she was truly feeling.

He leaned and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and did not pull away. And when she felt his breath on her lips, her eyelids fluttered to see that he was so unsure if it would be right to kiss her. She was not unsure anymore. She tilted her face and in that one, small move their lips finally met.

She closed her eyes once more and let the feeling take hold of her, as his lips tenderly kissed her. Time stopped and the world dissolved around her and she was only aware of him, his touch, the rapid beating of his heart that was in tune with hers.

And her fears…for the moment she silenced them all aside because there was no room for fear in this love that she felt.

Gently, he paused and with glazed eyes searched her face. "I am done fighting with my emotions. I love you, Diana. It is the one truth that fate, nor time, could not change."

A fleeting image of the first time he confessed his love for her passed in her mind, when he stood at the patio of the manor…just before the sun arose and the memory was taken temporarily away from him. Then she recalled how he admitted his feelings after the tender moment they made love.

And now…for the third time, he was opening his feelings to her. Whoever said that he could not love was wrong, because he had the capacity to love as anyone else. Maybe, even more.

"I love you too…"

She saw his expression change. His blue eyes were happy. It was possible to be happy again, after all.

"Please…say it again."

She knew he wanted to erase the last doubts from her.

"I love you."

He took her into his arms again. "I love you, Diana…daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta."

He shifted a little and she had to grin as he played their song again. They danced for the second time that night, only this time...it was perfect. Then he reached inside his coat pocket just after the second dance ended.

"This is my…real gift."

He held out a small box. She knew what was inside. She knew what it symbolized.

"Bruce…" She opened the box and stared at the precious stone for a while.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

She looked at him with a doubtful expression. "Isn't this...?"

"Too sudden? I don't think so. And I am not getting any younger," he reminded her with a gentle voice. He removed the ring from the velvet casing and placed it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. "So I guess I'll have to go to Mt. Olympus and Themyscira again. So I can ask your parents for their blessing."

"I am _very_ old enough to decide for my own," she smiled.

"Are you sure? I do not want lightning to suddenly strike me down. Because sooner or later, you're going to have a surname." Now he was smirking, the same, very familiar smirk. "And Wayne sounds just…"

"Now you are _really_ cheesy," she stated. "You totally…suck at this."

"Do I?" He laughed. "I haven't proposed before so forgive me."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Can we make this work?"

In all confidence, he answered. "Yes."

It was all the confirmation she needed. Then somewhere a chime announced the time, signalling a joyous occasion. She kissed the tip of his nose. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled against her lips. "So…you're going to spend Christmas with me?"

"Yes."

"And New Year's."

"Yes." She took the hand he extended as they walked back to the window.

"And Valentines."

"You celebrate Valentines?" She laughed.

"Now I do. So?"

"Okay."

He stopped in his tracks a few feet away from their exit, with seriousness etched in his handsome face as outlined by the faint light from outside.

"And forever? At least, my definition of forever."

She understood. With all her heart and mind. "And forever."

He was right. Fate and time could never change the love that they felt for each other.

And just like what the song said…

_But with you I can't deny…if I believed in paradise I'd swear, I'm there. _


End file.
